


Take me away

by crypticfangirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bandits & Outlaws, Beta Niall, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Older Harry, Omega Louis, Possessive Behavior, Prince Louis, Protectiveness, Younger Louis, all the girls are omegas, dark knight harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticfangirl/pseuds/crypticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I do not think respectable and criminal should be in the same sentence let alone the word respectable be used to describe a criminal."</p><p>Louis was the most sought after prince of the North kingdom who got kidnapped by Harry, the most wanted outlaw.</p><p>A few bags of gold, love and a tinge of thievery and a group of awesome people had completely changed Louis' fate.</p><p>(An Alpha/Beta/Omega fic featuring Prince Louis and Outlaw/Criminal Harry which took place in the late 1900’s)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freedom lost, Fate doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I should be finishing my first story but this has been on my mind and i love Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics so yeah, i hope i can get as much support as I've received on my other story.
> 
> Disclaimer: A work of fiction, blah, blah. Just don't take anything seriously and be considerate of my inaccuracy when it comes to history, or the alpha/beta/omega dynamics. This is my first so enjoy as much as i loved writing it !!
> 
> Wattpad --> crypticfangirl  
> Tumblr --> crypticfangirl  
> Twitter --> crypticfangirl
> 
> ( i follow back at every account just ask:) )

 

* * *

 

 

Louis was staring at his reflection on his mirror, trying to find the answer to the question as to why his life was so cruel and his fate doomed. As a prince of one of the wealthiest kingdom in the country, he should be overjoyed or thankful because he didn’t have to work hard as a slave or be killed at a war. He never felt hungry before and his clothes were made of the finest material that only gold can ever buy. He wasn’t lacking of servants that he can boss around and did whatever he pleases and literally doesn’t do much at all. He was the youngest out of the four sons of King Mark and being an omega; he was protected and treated with utmost care.

Louis hated it, he despised it all because he knew he was being treated that way because they thought he was fragile and weak, that he’ll be needing protection all the time and can’t possibly do anything by himself.

He never liked how his brothers never let him come when they were going for a hunt, hated how his mother would always drag him to tea parties with her fellow nobles which are consisted of 95% women.

He didn’t like how at every party, he needed to be chaperoned by his father and made sure to introduce him to every future alpha heir of a nearby kingdom.

He knew what his father was up to, he knew ever since he was little that when the time comes, he’ll be paired with someone and be forced to marry for the sake of an alliance. He was nothing more than a gift exchanged for more power and he had no say at all.

Whoever was considered powerful has the better chance of mating with Louis.

Louis was well known around because of the beauty he possessed, he was lusted over by many alphas around the kingdom and many of them wanted his hand in marriage. The ridiculous amount of suitors that would visit him everyday sometimes sickens him because most of them were double or even triple his age.

Every night he would cry at his bed and imagined what it would be like if he was just an ordinary boy. If anyone would actually want him not because he was a prince or because he was an omega but really like him for who he was as a person.

Oh how he dreamed of it every day.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis didn’t have any intention to wake up or even get up from his bed but a servant who looks to be shaking with nervousness came to his room.

“Prince Louis, your father has asked for your presence in the dining room. Your mother, the queen and your older brothers are there as well waiting for you to join them for breakfast.” She explained quickly.

He frowned and reluctantly put his clothes on before following the servant downstairs.

True to his words, his whole family was present which was a rare and odd sight because his father never ate breakfast in the dining room, he would prefer to eat it in his office while he was doing his work. His brothers too wouldn’t think of eating breakfast together, they would prefer to ask their servants to bring their food into their room where they could eat in peace and not let their mother ruin their appetite by bringing up topics such as settling down.

His brothers, unlike him were all Alpha.

“Louis, it’s nice of you to join us. Why don’t you take a seat and we’ll start eating.” His father ordered from where he was seated at the head of the table.

Louis didn’t really have a chance to protest because he knew his father’s voice which may seem polite was actually commanding and not taking ‘no’ for an answer.

He took a seat next to his brother Aiden who offered him a small smile which he returned before returning his gaze to his father.

When he was seated, his dad asked the servant to get the food and once they arrived and everyone can finally take the food of their liking, no one dared to move. Even his other brother, Greg who can eat anything at anytime didn’t even touch his spoon or fork where they were neatly placed.

Louis already knew, along with his mother and his brothers that they were all here not because they wanted to eat together, but because his father has something important to say and he was nervous, almost shaking in his seat because he had an idea what this was all about and he prayed that he was wrong.

“I’m not going to take up all your precious time because I know you more important things to do but as of yesterday, the King of the Southern Kingdom; King Alexander and I have made a truce.” His father stated, all eyes focused on him as he spoke.

His mother smiled and his brothers all cheered because they knew that the South was also a strong and wealthy Kingdom and has been in a feud for quite some years. Thousands of lives were perished after the recent war that ended up accomplishing nothing. The two kingdoms were just both strong but that doesn’t mean the South wasn’t about to win. This was what his father has been thinking about this past few months, he cared deeply for his kingdom and would do anything for it to not be taken and Louis has a sinking feeling of what was next to come from his father’s little speech.

“What did you talk about dear, did he ask for anything?” Louis’ mother asked from where she was seated next to his husband.

Louis stared at his father took a brief glance at him before speaking again.

“He had asked for Louis as his mate.” He finished.

All of the blood on Louis’ face has drained and his body was shaking uncontrollably but he was trying to stop himself from sobbing hysterically because his father wouldn’t approve of it.

From the ringing on his ears, he could hear his brother’s protesting. They were all shouting and Louis really loves them because he knew they wanted to protect him and they were furious. King Alexander was known as a ruthless king, cold and heartless. He was also a few years older than Louis’ father which makes him a whole lot older than he is and that’ not the worse part, King Alexander already has a mate, three mates to be exact and Louis’ was about to be the fourth.

The thought made Louis want to throw up the nonexistent food in his stomach because he hasn’t touched anything served at the table.

“Why did you agree to this agreement father?!”

“That King is a pig, why would we give our Louis to him!”

“I’d rather let us start another war than give our little brother to that bastard!”

Louis was really grateful for his brothers but he already knew his father had made it final and clear, he has already decided and bestowed Louis’ fate at a silver platter for the ruthless King Alexander to take.

“Enough!” his father’s angry voice boomed at the dining hall.

A few peaked their heads to see what was happening but quickly scurry away when they saw the state of anger their King currently has.

“You three sit down now!” he barked at the three brothers who was heavily trying to test his patience.

The three alphas reluctantly sat because they can feel how angry their father was, how his eyes turned a shade of red and the veins on his neck appeared. Everyone knew that an angered alpha can easily kill without remorse and even if they were all related and they were his sons, the king would snap their hands if provoked.

Louis’ mother was visibly shaking at her seat having felt the deep anger of his husband, being mated wasn’t an easy task because you can feel every emotion that your mate feels and Louis knew his mother was trying to calm his father by lifting her neck and showing the bond mark that his father left to his mate.

It seems to work as the red on his father’s eyes disappear but he still looked mad.

“I will not tolerate your disrespect and you all know that once a truce has been agreed and signed by both parties then that is the end of it. The Southern Kingdom has offered gold, soldiers and their allegiance to us in exchange for Louis and you should know that I didn’t have much choice. The hands of our people rely on us and we can’t lose more of our soldiers to a war, I can’t let this Kingdom down and I’m doing this for the future of our people.” He stated firmly.

Again, if this was at any way at different situation and Louis was just not about to be sent to be a mate of an old heartless king, he would have been in awe of his father. He knew how he cared for his kingdom that he has worked hard to be where it is now. But because of caring too much, he would send his son off like a price to pay for a debt.

Louis just lowered his eyes and willed his tears away, everything was done and final. He had lost his freedom.

“Louis.” His father called for his attention.

He lifted his gaze and stared at the King who Louis never felt cared enough from him, now he realized that he was never much of a father but a King, just a King.

“Y-yes father?” he asked quietly.

He ignored the sad and pitied look his brothers have directed to him.

“You are to prepare for your departure tomorrow and I expect for you to be on your best behavior when you meet King Alexander.”

Louis was so shocked that he was going to leave that quick, tomorrow, he was already being send away tomorrow. He wasn’t even given any time to let everything sink, he’ll be married and mated tomorrow.

Louis wanted to die.

Of course his brothers would again voice out their anger, outrage at another addition to his father’s never ending bad news.

“If you are not going to eat breakfast then you are all dismissed.” His father just growled, ignoring their outburst.

Louis was the first to stand from his seat and he walked, almost running out of the dining room and straight to his bed room. He plans on spending the few hours that he has left locked inside his room and crying himself until he passes out and wakes up for the dreaded day.

But before he can successfully shut his door close, several hands stopped him and his brothers all barge in into his room; angry and upset but mostly upset for what their baby brother has to endure.

“Louis.” Greg was the first to hug him; he sat on Louis’ bed and pulled him on his lap.

Aiden and Matt taking both sides and rubbing their hands on his back as Louis cried on his brother’s neck.

“I don’t know what came into father but you don’t deserve this Lou.” Aiden whispered on his ear as he tried comforting his baby brother.

It broke the brother’s heart at seeing Louis in such a state and felt remorseful at disappointing Louis. The three of them talked everyday about how they oath to protect Louis always because he was much younger and omega nonetheless. And now he was leaving tomorrow and they can’t do anything about it.

“Maybe we should do something.” Matt spoke.

Greg and Aiden stared at the eldest and urged him to say what he has in mind.

“Why don’t we sneak Louis out and take him as far away from that King Alexander.” He explained.

Greg and Aiden were already on board and was about to agree to the idea but then Louis started shaking his head and protesting.

“No! You cannot do that!” he yelled which was muffled at his brother’s shirt but his brother’s alpha hearing heard it clearly.

They were confused because they believe Louis was against this arranged marriage and he protesting about the plan didn’t cross either of their minds.

“What do you mean?” Aiden asked, voicing all of their confusion.

“You will get in trouble and father wouldn’t take it easy on you three and then the safety of our Kingdom is depending on this marriage and I can’t risk another war.” He sniffed

“Lou.”

His brother’s were speechless, they all knew Louis was kind and cared deeply for their kingdom but sacrificing himself for his family and his people’s safety was extraordinary.

The three decided to spend the whole day with Louis, cuddling him and trying to cheer him up and forget what tomorrow brings. They even took him horse riding which was a first for Louis and for a second he truly did feel free and happy.

Just for a second.

 

* * *

 

 

 **\--I know Harry isn't in this chapter but on the next one he will be :)**  

 


	2. Mysterious Dark Cloak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I do not think respectable and criminal should be in the same sentence let alone the word respectable be used to describe a criminal."
> 
> Louis was the most sought after prince of the North kingdom who got kidnapped by Harry, the most wanted outlaw.
> 
> A few bags of gold, love and a tinge of thievery and a group of awesome people had completely changed Louis' fate.
> 
> (An Alpha/Beta/Omega fic featuring Prince Louis and Outlaw/Criminal Harry which took place in the late 1900’s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have Microsoft word as an editor so please feel free to point out any mistakes and thank you for the comment and kudos!
> 
> crypticfangirl --> tumblr. twitter. wattpad

* * *

 

 

Morning were usually the only time Louis felt remotely happy, the view of the sun rising can be seen from his window and he would watch it from his bed and he’d instantly feel better despite his predicaments in life.

Except now.

Even if Louis was consciously awake, he refused to open his eyes and ignored the sun’s glaring because he didn’t want to make himself believe that today is the day that he might lose it all. Louis cursed the sun from ever rising or even existing because even after crying his eyes until he fell asleep never helped him from forgetting the haunting fact that he will be married at the young age of 17 to a ruthless king who is triple his age.

Surely the horror that Louis is feeling is quite reasonable and a lot of thoughts have come up on his mind about his brothers’ plan of his escape but then the consequences of his actions would soon follow and all thoughts are forgotten. He would not let his kingdom suffer just because he was afraid and selfish; he should accept his fate that he will never have the freedom he craves.

But of course his plan of not getting out of bed is dismissed when he heard a tentative knock on his door and his mother’s soft voice calling out from the other side.

“Louis, darling are you awake?”

Even if he wanted his bed to swallow him and his pillows to suffocate him, he could never ignore his mother’s call and this might be the last time they would talk. The thought brings a deep ache in Louis’ chest and bile starting to rise from his stomach.

He sat up from his bed, his head aching after staying late last night due to his non-stop crying. His brother’s left him after he had managed to kick them out of his room so he can be alone and cry without them sending him pitied looks. He already hated breaking down in front of them and they already see him as weak since he was an omega.

He sighed and shook his head; he couldn’t let his mother see him looking so miserable. He was prince, omega status be damned because he wouldn’t let his family see him as someone who needed protection. He would leave his kingdom with his head held high because he’s almost sacrificing himself in order for his kingdom to be safe. He’s almost like a hero right? Louis hopes his people see him that way.

“I-I’m awake mother, you can come inside.”  He managed to croak and wincing when he realized how pathetic he sounded.

His door was pushed open and in came his mother who was looking identical to Louis, sad and worry lines all over her face. It seems Louis wasn’t the only one crying last night.

“How are you feeling love?” she asked as she stepped foot into his room.

She walks directly to his bed, taking a seat on the left side of his bed and taking a hold of his hand. Louis was trying hard not to burst into tears because if there’s someone who he would miss the most, it’s his mother.

“I’m trying to be ok.” He murmured shrugging helplessly as he stared at his mother.

Deep inside Louis was praying his mother could do something that she could help him escape this cruel fate but that also means it might bring harm to her and he didn’t want that. His mother should be the last person who deserved to be treated poorly. She was a great queen, everyone in the kingdom respects her because of how level headed she was and despite being married and mated to Louis’ father, and an omega, people treated her fairly and never once thought she was weak.

Louis remembers his personal servant; Mary, telling him that his mother was adored because he managed to tame Louis’ father who was an evil destructive prince in his early age, everyone from his kingdom was worried about their future king. The change from their prince was proof of how excellent of a queen his mother would become.

He wouldn’t deny that he was jealous because his mother was lucky enough to be paired with his father who was made for her, they were soul mates, Louis was one of the few who still believed that there is one person destined for you but most time, only average or common people are lucky enough to find them because when you’re born with royal blood, arrange marriage will be on your way from finding your true mate.

They live in an era where money and power controls an individual’s life, what on earth can Louis do to change that?

“I’m so sorry my son, I’ve talked to your father out of this deal and you know he didn’t want you to be in this mess but he’s set about protecting the kingdom.”

Louis pulled his gaze away from his mother, the thought of how his father still chose the kingdom over his son hurts so much. Did he really not care of Louis at all? Did he really just see Louis as a pawn used in exchanging gifts? Louis knew ever since he was young that his father never really liked spending time with him because he would rather do it with his brothers but Louis never hated him for it, but now it was different, Louis was starting to loathe his father. Or maybe not, maybe it’s his fault because he was so useless, why did the gods hate him so much and made him an omega?

“It’s not your fault mother, I’m sorry you had a pathetic excuse of an omega son and - “

“No! Louis you should not say such things.” His mother interrupted him quickly. “You aren’t pathetic because you’re the bravest boy I know, braver than your brother and do not dare argue with me.”

“Mother I-“

“No, I do not want such things coming out of your mouth. You are strong, smart and people love you wherever you go, you are incredible Louis William Tomlinson and I hope you don’t go hating yourself for being that way.”

Louis looked at her sadly, tears starting to blue his vision.

“Then why do you think father never loved me then?”

“Your father loves you.” She insisted.

“No he doesn’t, he’s marrying me to some brute and I’ll never see you and my brother’s again.”

She pulled him closer and hugged him tightly. Louis knew she was crying from the way her shoulders were shaking. She kept kissing and murmuring things on Louis’ hair that he had a trouble understanding because he too was bursting into tears.

“I d-do not want to be m-married to him!” he sobbed on her neck. “Please, m-mother I beg of you.”

The queen didn’t know what to say to his troubled son and just hugged him tighter, for the first time the queen felt so helpless, what was point of being a powerful queen if he can’t even save his own son.

 

* * *

 

 

The news about Northern Kingdom’s youngest prince’s engagement spread through town like wild fire and as expected, everyone was confused as to why the king agreed to such arrangement. Everyone loved the blue eyed prince because he got along to the villagers, he would visit and play with the kids and help elders on their works. They didn’t want their precious prince being mated to such heartless king but no one can really go against the King’s plan, it was decided and finalized.

The palace held a dinner that was supposed to be for celebrating Louis’ departure, Louis didn’t make an appearance; he just stayed in his room and let Mary comfort him. Mary reminded Louis of his Nan, his Nan was the best and maybe if she was still alive, she could have stopped Louis’ father from his plan.

Louis should really stop hoping that anytime his father would change his mind, getting all his hopes up isn’t good for his mental state.

Louis felt light headed and about to throw up what little food he ate when a guard came to his room and told him that it was time to leave.

When he stepped foot out of the giant double doors of the palace, he was instantly greeted by the town’s people. Louis was surprised to see them here, he didn’t really know they care for him that much. He smiled gratefully, choking on a sob because this might also be the last time he’ll be seeing them.

On his way to his carriage, the ride that would bring him to his doom, his mother and his brothers were all there to hug him goodbye. Louis was proud of himself for not shedding a tear but maybe it’s only because he’d already cried enough and there’s no more tears left to shed anymore.

What surprised him the most was when he was about to step inside the carriage his father appeared and motioned for him to come closer.

Louis froze and didn’t really know what to do but his brother had nudged him and he was walking to where his father stands.

“Louis my son.”

Louis kept his gaze on the ground; he couldn’t bear to look at him in the eye. His father must have noticed it too because he let out a huge sigh.

“I know that you must think the worst of me but I hope you could forgive me, not now but soon.”

Louis blinks away the tears and gathered enough courage to lift his head, staring at the man who brought him to this world. He owes it to him after feeding and giving all of his needs but that’s all it was. There was a point when Louis saw a hint of sadness on his father’s eyes but it quickly disappears, or maybe it was just Louis’ wishful thinking that maybe his father did care for him.

Louis just nodded at him in return and was quick on his steps to get to the carriage and just leave, couldn’t bear the thought that he’ll be leaving his home.

When his brother Matt came into the carriage as well seeing as he’ll be assisting Louis, he gave his younger brother a smile and ordered for the coachman to move.

The carriage carrying the two princes left with a couple of soldiers following them from behind. Louis stared longingly at the castle that was slowly fading as they move, hoping that this wouldn’t be the last he’d get to see it.

He was quiet the whole ride, his brother trying to engage him into conversation but he just answered him with a simple nod or a smile. Louis always loved travelling but he wasn’t so thrilled to be out of the palace for this particular trip.

They would have to travel for five straight days before they arrive at the next kingdom and this will a long pitiful trip for the young prince.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone imagined of a boring and uneventful trip after travelling for two straight days but they’ve mildly forgotten about a group of outlaws who was lurking deep in the woods, ready to attack anyone who dare pass their territory and it only happened to be Louis’ entourage.

It all happened so fast, Louis was sleeping on his brother’s lap when the carriage made a quick stop and the horses started freaking out and soldiers yelling outside. Louis felt his brother freeze from where he was sat.

“What’s happening?” he sleepily asked as he blinked several times to clear his vision.

His brother’s face was set on a deep frown, his brows furrowed in worry as he stared at his little brother. Matt knew that they were being attacked if the cries of the soldiers outside and the clang of metal sword hitting metal was anything to go by.

“Stay here Louis, whatever happens do not leave the carriage do you understand?”

Louis bit his lip but nodded as he watched his brother pull his sword and jumped out of the carriage. He pulled the blanket that fell to the floor and he sat at the farthest end, waiting anxiously for his brother to return.

The door was suddenly yanked open and he was expecting his brother’s face but he let out a gasp in surprise when he saw a blonde haired man who also seems very surprise to see Louis inside.

“Oi lads, there’s someone inside still.” The blonde shouted from his back.

Louis was shaking nervously because he didn’t know who this guy was and he wasn’t one of their soldiers and where was his brother.

“A noble?” someone asked from outside but Louis can’t see him.

“I think so, he looks pretty.” The blonde said and then another figure appeared, a black haired male this time who seems to possess very prominent cheekbones and Louis shouldn’t be blushing at a sight of a handsome stranger.

The dark haired man’s eyes widens when he saw Louis and he was openly gaping at him.

“Shit Niall, that’s Prince Louis!” he exclaimed in shock.

“Oh.”

Even the blonde was slightly surprise to see the famous prince who was now cowering at the very end of the carriage. He then turns to his friend and they started talking in hush voices.

Louis didn’t know what to do, his brother still hasn’t returned and these two strangers were still whispering to each other, probably about him but then he remembered there was an emergency exit on the side where he was currently sat at, it was a small door the lead outside and Louis was sure he can fit right in it.

He tried looking for the small piece of wood locking it in place and when he found it, he pulled it up and the door was opening. Louis was quick to move and get out without being seen by the two strangers by the door.

When Louis was finally outside he suddenly wished that he had stayed in it because at the sight of injured and unconscious soldiers around him. He also saw his brother who seems to be struggling at fighting a tall guy who was wearing a dark cloak covering his face. Louis can’t clearly see who this man was but he was swaying his sword gracefully and blocking his brother’s strikes without a problem.

Louis gasped in horror when the guy in the cloak managed to disarm Louis’ brother, his sword about to slice through Matt’s neck.

“Stop!” he shouted in horror.

The man freezes from his spot, his sword just inches away from Matt’s neck. Matt was panting and staring wide eyed at his brother, ignoring the sword directed to him.

“Louis, what are you doing brother!” he managed to shout.

The man with the dark cloak pulled his sword and stepped away from Matt, he tilted his head to the side as he silently watched Louis with deep curiosity. Louis couldn’t help but squirm uncomfortably at the man’s gaze but he needed to not let this man kill his brother.

“Do not hurt my brother please, you can take everything we have but don’t hurt and kill any more of my soldiers.” He told him without taking his eyes off him.

Louis couldn’t show him how scared he was, he might not take him seriously.

“How about we make a deal young prince.” The man suddenly spoke.

His voice was so deep Louis felt a shiver ran through his spine and a tingling feeling in the deep part of his stomach. He didn’t know what to make of it.

“What do you propose?” Louis bravely asked.

Louis could see a ghost of a smile appear from this strangers face.

“You will come with us and I will leave your brother and your soldiers alive.” He answered him.

“No way! Leave my brother alone you sick bastard!” Matt screamed in protest but he was having a hard time standing on his own and Louis knew his brother was in no state to fight.

The man let out a scoff at the injured prince. “You know I can clearly kill you and just take him right? I’m just trying not to.”

Louis looked at his brother and quickly made up his mind.

“I will come with you but I hope I can take your word that you will not harm them further.” He stated firmly.

The man laughed and removed the cloak covering his face and Louis was greeted with a mess of curly hair and mysterious green eyes staring amusedly at Louis. Louis cursed himself because he also thinks this thief was strangely attractive especially after seeing him laugh, a dimple carved on the side of his perfectly shaped lips.

“I maybe a thief but I am not a liar.”

 

 


	3. Supposedly Dead Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any type of errors in this chapter, it's already past my bedtime :P kidding, I'm not five but i do have school tomorrow so it's a bit rush so yeah, thanks to those who have left their wonderful feedback and of course to those who gave their kudos on my work :) Thank youuuu ♥♥♥
> 
> ask me anything on tumblr, twitter or wattpad --> @crypticfangirl

* * *

 

 

Louis was back on the road again but this time with different company. He was scared beyond belief and he could feel his body shaking when he realizes his current predicament. He was sat at a small and cramped wagon with his hands and feet tied with a rope. He was trying to make himself comfortable next to the bags of clothes that he had brought along for this journey to the Southern Kingdom but the group of thieves has stolen every single thing that Louis and his previous company have brought and only left an empty carriage with barely conscious soldiers and Louis’ injured brother.

Louis was praying that his brother could return back to their palace and maybe inform of what has happened but he doubt they’ll get there as quickly. It would take days especially in their wounded state and the people who have captured Louis could have been too far away to be found. His hope of being saved grew thin but he was sure he ‘d stay safe if he could make this people believe that they’d never get a single piece of gold if they even touch a strand of Louis’ hair. His brother had angrily said to the person in the cloak that Louis would be return safe and unharmed in exchange for gold.

Louis thinks that he is a right idiot for agreeing to be held captive, who even does that? But his brother’s life was on the line and never in a million years will he stand on the side and watch his brother be cut in half if he has anything to do about it.

He might seem so courageous right now but as he felt the curious look sent to him by the group who had taken him, he felt utterly helpless and tried to hide his face away from them. They probably think he is a pathetic excuse for a prince, Louis just hopes they would not forget about the deal and possibly use him, and he shuddered at the image.

It wasn’t uncommon for omega’s to be kidnapped, there had been tons of words going around about omega’s being taken; mated or not, and being sold to black markets in exchange of a few silver or gold. Louis lived a life of luxury and security and he never imagined himself being one of those few people who suffered this experience. It may seem omegas are really such unfortunate people, Louis felt a little depressed with the thought.

“Prince?” A voice called from outside the wagon.

Louis did not really want to communicate with this group of outlaws but he also did not want to anger them so he reluctantly turns his attention to the voice who was calling his name.

He was faced with the same blonde-haired person with pale skin and cheerful mood that he would normally get along with if the circumstances were different and he was not part of the group who has abducted him.

When the boy was sure that he had the young prince’s attention, he gave him a wide grin and offered him the piece of bread that he had hidden in his satchel. With furrowed brows, Louis stared unsurely at the piece of food offered to him, he was hungry yes, starving even but he was confused on to why this thief was acting so nice and happy around him?

Outlaws are supposed to look mad and menacing? He has already broken the sort of image that most of Louis’ people have spread around about thieves and outlaws looking like giant ugly faced beast with crooked teeth and one good eye. His companions were also not helping him because he vaguely remembers the black haired one with perfect jaw and the one with mesmerizing green eyes that made Louis shiver. This particular group of outlaws was not making any sense because they were supposed to look unattractive and scary and not the opposite.

“Are you not hungry?”

He was brought back to his senses by the blonde guy’s words; he must have look stupid zoning out just like that. Louis cleared his throat and stared unblinkingly at the guy who still had the bread clutched in his palms.

“I-I can’t really eat that if my hands are tied behind my back?” he murmurs quietly.

All pretense of acting brave had banished when another person came into view, this time it was the green eyed man with his dark cloak that is starting to make Louis’ a bit uncomfortable because it’s burning hot outside and this man seemed unaffected.

But maybe Louis was only feeling this way because a part of him wanted to stare at the man’s eyes longer, his cloak was preventing him from doing it.

The man’s familiar dark voice boomed inside the wagon, startling Louis from his thoughts once again.

“We are already near the village, untie his hands Niall and bring him to Eleanor’s cottage.” He said.

Louis stared at him for a moment, curious with this man because with the way he’s addressing the blonde, he knew that he holds some kind of authority which makes him the group’s leader. It’s not impossible to see because Louis has seen him will his weapon with ease that no ordinary swordsman can do.

When his head has turned its way back to him, he wasn’t really sure if he had caught him staring.

“Make sure he’s guarded but don’t tie him up anymore. I want out little prince comfortable with his stay at our little village.”

Louis can almost see a ghost of a smirk appearing on the man’s face before he was walking away and leaving him with the blonde man, who was called Niall earlier.

Louis knew that he shouldn’t let that man get the better of his unstoppable curiosity but there was just something about him, the mysteriousness that surrounds him that Louis wanted to uncover.

“Alright, how about we get those ropes out of your hands and feet yeah?” Niall suggested with a big smile.

Louis was deeply confused about him, his action and attitude towards the situation seems so calm and cheery and Louis was dizzy with trying to absorb it. He doesn’t know if he’s allowed to get comfortable with him or fear him, Niall was making it hard for him to hate this people who never really done something so bad besides tying him. Even when he and that black haired guy was in the process of tying him, they were very careful and asking if the binds were too tight or he was too uncomfortable. Seriously, Louis was confused.

When Niall had successfully removed the binds, he helped Louis get down from the wagon. Louis made a tentative look on his surroundings and he was in a bit of a shock when he saw where they’ve taken him. He was expecting an awful scene, torn down houses with a dark eerie vibe in it but all he saw was a village, a really normal looking one that has a resemblance of their own village at home.

Men and women littered the streets with the occasionally children running around. He also didn’t understand when a few people greeted Harry with a polite smile and made him a path to walk inside the village. He didn’t get enough time to ponder about it because Niall was already pulling him excitedly away and he watched as a few people came closer to the wagon and unloaded every bit of Louis’ belonging. There were people who recognized him and started whispering to each other, giving him surprised and delighted looks, waving at him as if they were immensely glad to see him which is again, weird for the young prince.

With furrowed eyebrows he was forced to follow Niall and once they stopped in front of a small cozy looking house. Niall banged on the door and it was quickly opened by a girl who looks annoyed with the sudden ruckus. Her curly hair tied in a messy bun and her cheeks red flushed with anger but Niall chose to ignore it and instead greeted her with the same enthusiasm he usually had when Louis met him.

“Niall! Liam just fixed the door after you broken it last week!” she angrily said to a still smiling Niall.

“Danielle hi! I’ve brought some new company. Harry said to take good care of’im.” Niall explained then he gestured over Louis who was standing awkwardly behind Niall with his hand still on his grasp.

The girl named Danielle stared wide eyed at the sight of the prince, her mouth also hanging open as he looked between Louis and Niall. Before Danielle can react, Niall was already pushing her inside and dragging Louis along with him. Louis honestly felt like a rag doll but he can’t just snap at these people he didn’t really know what they could do. They look innocent enough in Louis’ eyes but it can all be just a lit. They could be deceiving him and trying to gain his trust before stabbing him in the back or worse.

“Did you lads just kidnap a prince!?” was Danielle’s first reaction when the door was suddenly closed shut.

There was a sudden sound of plates crashing down on the floor from somewhere inside the house and then someone was rushing in to where they are. Louis still felt awkward with Danielle’s gob smacked stare and Niall’s careless look to notice the arrival of another girl. Louis turns to the direction of the girl when he heard a loud gasp and he too was gasping pretty loudly when his eyes landed on her. Danielle snaps from her own reverie to stare at the two and even Niall felt mildly concern.

“E-Eleanor?” Louis choked as he assesses everything about her.

This can’t be true, Louis must have hit his head and now he was having some weird delusion about his best friend ever since he was a little boy until he grew up at the mere age of fourteen was standing just a few meters away from him. The very same best friend that was supposedly dead and not alive after an incident a long time ago.

“L-Louis…” she whispers brokenly.

After a few moments of complete silence, Eleanor was running towards Louis and Louis was stuck in his spot since he can’t really run towards her because Niall still hasn’t let go of his hand. Eleanor hugged Louis tightly, burying her head on his shoulder as she cried and Louis had a few tears on his eyes as well as he tried hugging back with one arm.

They just stayed like that for a moment, trying to familiarize themselves with each other’s presence. Louis and Eleanor grew up together since Eleanor was the daughter of the head cook in their castle. He was Louis’ favorite person beside his family because Eleanor understands him and always listens to him whenever he would rant about being the youngest and an omega and how he hated living like that. Eleanor made Louis’ life at the castle more bearable but then one day when their family needed to make a trip to gather some unheard spices for the cook’s next new big recipe, they never returned.

A report came to Louis’ family that their carriage was burned to ashes and there were no survivors.

It was one of the one of the worse things that Louis experienced and he remembered locking himself in his room for days.

But now, Eleanor was here, hugging him and alive. He was being assaulted with all sorts of emotion and a lot of questions that he’s having a hard time expressing. Niall soon let his hand go so now he can hug her with both his arms.

Louis was the first to pull away. “You are alive.” Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

Eleanor was full on sobbing, her eyes filled with tears as she nodded.

She was about to say something but was cut off by another voice, it was neither Niall nor Danielle and they all turn their heads to the door where Harry was standing, leaning beside the doorframe. No one even noticed that he came or that the door was opened because they were all distracted by Louis and Eleanor.

“As much as I find this reunion very heart warming, I need to have a moment with our dearest prince.” Harry spoke intently, his gaze burning on the Eleanor’s hand that was still wrapped around Louis’ neck.

Danielle, Eleanor and Niall didn’t notice it but Louis did and for the millionth time this day, he was confused as to what has caused such intense stare from Harry. Harry must have noticed Louis staring at him so he pulled his gaze away from the two that were still wrapped around each other and was beckoning Louis to follow him into one of the rooms inside the house.

Louis stared at Eleanor and the other two unsurely, Eleanor just nodded at him and pushed him to the direction where Harry went. He didn’t know what to expect but Eleanor is the only person here he could trust, surely she shouldn’t sent him there when she knew he was going to die right? Louis just hopes so.

When he came in the room, he didn’t know whether to close the door or not but it was already being shut closed and locked and Louis turned around to see Harry hovering over the door with an intense look in his eyes that made Louis’ skin crawl and a nervous squeak coming out of his mouth.

_‘I’m going to die aren’t I?’_ is what Louis thought when Harry continued to stare at him.


	4. Harry Styles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finally met everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably saying 'FINALLY!', because after so many days I've finally decided to give you an update! I am deeply sorry for taking so long but everything seems a little unorganized right now, i have too many things to do with so little time.
> 
> Again, thank you for leaving wonderful comments and kudos in this work.
> 
> You can contact me in any other sites like tumblr or twitter --> @crypticfangirl ♥

* * *

 

 

 

There was a myth that said an omega will feel helpless and will submit to the authority of an alpha but Louis never believed them because there is no way he will just give himself to some big egotistical alpha, he was not something to be owned just because his biology decided to fuck him up and turn him into an omega.

A beta would have sufficed but no, someone else decided to give him parts that enable him to produce offspring’s and do not get him started with his heats. Those days where he feels not in control with his body and a certain craving that he will never admit he needs will consume him that he almost cries.

They say an omega would have more bearable heats if he or she has an alpha to provide a knot. Being in a conservative family brings a whole lot of problem to Louis though because he had to stay a virgin and couldn’t just ask random alphas to help him with his heats.

Also, his brothers will kill any alpha that went near Louis’ bedroom in the castle and being his brothers, they were used to his smell, the scent that every omega in heat produces to call out an alpha, begging for them to take them.

Louis did not know why he was suddenly having these thoughts right at the time where he was locked inside a room with a very intimidating alpha who has decided to finally stop looking at him and decided to polish his sword. Louis had breathed out a sigh of relief when the alpha finally directed his focus into something else rather than Louis, he did not know if he can handle the intensity in Harry’s stare.

He just wished Harry could not read minds though because if he suddenly got hold of Louis’ thoughts then that would really be embarrassing for the prince.

It is also not appropriate to think of heats because he might suddenly produce slick and he was sure Harry could sniff it from him and he will surely be a dead man.

“I brought you here so you could ask me questions prince, not to play guessing games on what is running on that head of yours.” Harry suddenly spoke.

‘ _If only Harry knew what was running in my head, he would think I am no royalty.’_ Louis thought to himself.

So he braced himself and decided to remove all the unnecessary things in his head because this is a serious matter. He was kidnapped and he should not let his guard down and think of something to protect himself from this outlaws.

“Where are we?” Louis finally asked while glaring at Harry.

He should try and appear brave right? It is the right thing to do to make them believe that he’s not some pathetic weak omega that they can order around; he should at least try and earn their respect because he was still a prince.

“I will not answer that question because you might suddenly try to escape, if you don’t know where we are you might think twice on escaping because you would be lost and has no other option but to stay.” The alpha answered coolly.

Louis had scrunched his nose angrily because who does this alpha think he is? So what if he would get himself lost in those vast forest, surely he would be able to survive…ok, maybe he can’t since the forest is filled with wild beast that would tear him up to pieces or even worse, more outlaws that wouldn’t recognize him as the prince and kill him instead.

So running away was not really an option for the omega prince but it does not mean Harry could just act like that around him, he should demand respect from him even if he really is scared and his knees were almost shaking.

“Y-you…” Louis cleared his thought and tried not to humiliate himself further by stuttering with his words. “You said I can ask any questions but you refused to give me an answer.”

“Choose another question then.” He said instead.

Louis crossed his arms over his chest and huffed out a breath of irritation.

“What is your real name?” Is what Louis asked next because he was curious and he needed to know because if he by any luck is saved then he can tell other people about him.

“Next question.” Is Harry’s reply.

Louis was fuming a bit; Harry was seriously trying to test him.

“If I will be staying here which I think will take longer than it should be, I might as well know who you people are.”

It seems Harry decided to ignore him like his main goal in life is to piss off and anger a prince, it’s working though, Louis is really not in his greatest of moods. Louis was about to finally throw anything that he can get his hands on to Harry when he suddenly spoke again.

“Styles.”

“What? What did you just say?”

Harry let out a sigh as if it was a burden to make himself repeat what he just said a few seconds ago.

“Styles, Harry Styles is my name your highness.” His voice was tinge with sarcasm and Louis would have made an actual fit if he the name Harry just uttered did not just ring a bell in Louis’ mind.

“D-did you just say H-harry Sty-..Styles?”

Louis was a bit lost for words because he should have already guessed it was him. Harry Styles, the most wanted criminal since he was charged with several crimes such as thieving, assault of several royal officers and even murder to a duke. Louis was inside a room with a potential killer and he never felt more scared in his life.

Harry suddenly stopped on what he was doing to look at Louis. He can sense and feel the anxiety that was slowly creeping on Louis and the prince looks like he’s about to pass out any moment.

“Calm down, I’m not going to hurt you.” He said.

“A-and what makes you say that?” Louis was shaking and making small steps away from Harry. He needed to be as far away as possible from him.

“Because we made a deal, you will remain unharmed if your family gives us gold in exchange of your safety.” He answered him.

He was staring directly at Louis’ eyes like his trying to make him believe that everything is going to be ok which is really stupid because what criminal does that? But the look he was giving him seems genuine and maybe they were really in need of that much money if they were also risking their own lives in taking him with them.

And also, this kidnapping thing prevents Louis from being married to a vile and disgusting old king and will stop the upcoming wars because nobody ever planned for him to get kidnapped. Surely the king of the southern kingdom will try and investigate what happened and he doubts the king truly cared for him that much to try and create his own search party. If there was anything he heard about the king, caring is never one of them.

“How will I be sure that you wouldn’t break your promise, surely you can find anyone willing to buy me with more money that my family can give?” Louis asked because it was the truth. Many people will go up to no ends just to have him and it’s a thought that sometimes makes Louis restless at night.

“My prince, you have accused me of being a liar and I will repeat that I keep my word. I am a very respectable criminal and not like any other.” Harry answered with a smirk.

He then lifted his sword and let the light from the window reflect through it, if Louis was not kidnapped and Harry was not the leader of the group who kidnapped him and a killer then maybe he will let himself think that Harry truly was a handsome thing.

Louis had eyes and even if his brain is trying to say that Harry was a criminal and probably evil, he is still quite a sight and would normally make any omega fluster and weak on the knees. Louis didn’t understand why that thought makes him blush and look away from the sight that is Harry Styles.

“I do not think respectable and criminal should be in the same sentence let alone the word respectable be used to describe a criminal.” Louis said as he fidgets with his foot.

He was surprised to hear a laugh coming out of Harry’s mouth and Louis prayed to every god there is that Harry wouldn’t notice the skip of his heart at the sight of the laughing outlaw.

“You will be surprised on what you might find out my prince, we are no ordinary group of thieves.” Harry said with an amused glint in his eyes.

It was a captivating sight and Louis could not help himself if he gave him a small smile in return. The inkling feeling in his stomach seems to be growing and he didn’t know what to make of it.

Louis know he should not be feeling so comfortable around one of the most wanted criminal around and he was still not 100% sure if he will be able to return home. Louis decided to voice his thoughts.

“Will I ever return home Harry?”

Harry only looked at him for a second before standing up and making his way towards the locked door.

“I assume you would not do anything like run away because I am giving you full privileges to do as you please. You will not be locked inside the house and can walk around the village but only if you would take anyone with you. It could be Niall, Zayn, Liam, Danielle, Eleanor, Perrie or me. If you are caught sneaking around on yourself then you will be forced to stay inside this house until I say so.” He said before opening the door and walking out.

Louis was left feeling his smile slipping away because he almost forgot that he was a victim here and he was not exactly in this place to meet new friends. He was so confused and felt a little better hearing Harry’s rule.

He does not know if he can just stay cooped up inside a house for god knows how long and he can always just bring Eleanor if he wanted to go outside.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After he and Harry had talked, he had sceptically walked outside and was expecting to be alone but was met with several people moving around.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the prince and he felt uneasy, Eleanor was the first to react as he jumped from the couch and run towards him.

“Lou!” she shouted and proceeds to hug him again.

He smiled as he hugged her back; he was a little relieve because even if he was in such situation, he still has his best friend. He and Eleanor had a lot of things to talk about but maybe later when they were alone and not being stared at by other people.

When Eleanor pulled away, he focused his look to the others and tried smiling and giving them a slight wave.

“Um, hi.” He uttered shyly under his breath.

That must be the magical word because next thing he knew he was being crowded.

“Oh my god, I cannot believe I am standing next to the prince!” The curly haired girl, Danielle said with a clap of her hands.

“He’s really cute too.” Another girl piped in, Louis has not seen her before.

The girl must have noticed his confused look because she held her hands for him to shake.

“My name is Perrie by the way your highness.” She said.

Louis took her offered hands and shook it.

“Um, just call me Louis.” He said, a little embarrass with how they were staring at him in awe.

Everything just seems surreal because this really was not what Louis expected to be treated after getting kidnapped. He was imagining a more gruesome torturous way and not this friendly manner where everyone was smiling and seems happy to meet him.

“Hey Louis man, sorry about tying you up earlier, didn’t really think it was necessary but we had to. I didn’t hurt you or anything right?” Niall asked unsurely.

Louis was literally lost for words and decided to answer Niall with a small shake of his head which made Niall beam at him and pat his back like they were old friends or something.

“Everyone, he seems overwhelmed so let us we give him a few breathing space.” Another man that Louis hasn’t seen before say.

Like the others, he had a look of kindness in his face but his muscles were huge and finally, Louis found someone who at least look a bit big and strong, although he is fairly attractive as well.

“Oh right, I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Liam, it is really nice to meet you Prince Louis and if you ever need anything do not hesitate to look and ask for me.” He said with the most polite tone Louis had ever heard.

“Liam love, I need help with the princes’ bags, Harry said his room is next to his.” Another man said, Louis recognized him as the handsome dark haired male from earlier.

The man met his gaze and gave him a smile.

“My name is Zayn, follow me so I can show where you will be sleeping.” He said.

Louis looked at Eleanor and she gave him a nod.

“We will talk later Lou, I’ll just help Danielle with dinner.” She said.

Louis nodded at her as an answer and followed Liam and Zayn to his supposedly room.

When Louis finally got to look around he noticed that every corner had a door that might lead to a room. For a small house Louis found out that it has more rooms that he imagined.

They had arrived at a medium sized room, of course it was smaller than Louis’ room and he had barely any space to move around but he was not complaining. He also noticed the bags that Zayn and Liam had set next to the bed.

“Wait, I thought you wouldn’t return my bags.” Louis asked because he thought they already stole it and sold it.

“We only took a few from the things you brought in the carriage, these are just necessary things you will need. Harry ordered us to not touch your bags and bring it back to you.” Zayn explained.

  Louis didn’t know how much surprise he will be and it’s only his first day in this place.

“Um, thank you.” He said gratefully.

He was thinking he will have to wear the only clothes he had now but he guessed not. He didn’t really fancy the idea of wearing the same set of clothes for a long period of time.

Louis started thinking that maybe being kidnapped wasn’t really that bad, especially if he had all this people as company… and maybe the word respectable can really do describe the word criminal if said criminal goes by the name Harry Styles.


	5. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally made a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% ok with this chapter but I did what I can and please do share your thoughts by leaving a comment! :) Thank youu

* * *

 

 

Days have passed and Louis never thought he would say this but it has been the best days he had in his entire life. Yes, he does know the perks of living with a golden spoon in your mouth but it does not mean that he likes it. He grew tired of people making a fuss over him and he did not quite like whenever they treat him like an immobile person who cannot do things on his own. He felt trapped at the palace and having three over protective brothers and thousands of royal guard to follow him around is not helping him at all.

But staying in this small village, Louis had already learned several task that his family would not dare teach him like how to cook. Normally, omegas need to be trained to be responsible housekeepers because they are not allowed to work, they are strictly bound at home to serve and cater for their family. But Louis wasn’t any normal omega and his parents did not like him touching anything from the kitchen, he was almost banned from the numerous times he had sneaked inside to try and create recipe that Eleanor’s father had thought him before they disappeared.

Danielle was eager to teach the prince some simple meals to prepare and he and Eleanor would sometimes stop at the market to gather ingredients. Louis did not know if the villagers recognize him but they would usually send him polite smiles whenever they see him so he smiles at them in return. Louis also loved how the kids at the village would usually look for him early in the morning to ask him if he could play with them.

Louis was the youngest in their family and he never interacts with kids younger than him except the babies that some other royal brings with them whenever they would visit but they were too small and were always sleeping. He does not have much experience with children so he was uneasy at first but grew to love them every passing they. They would usually drag him along with Eleanor or sometimes Niall to the fields to play tag or they would sit him down and make flower crowns that they would place on his head. Eleanor would always giggle whenever they would go back to the house with Louis carrying a handful of flower crowns. Louis refused to throw them away even if the flowers were already wilting; he just kept them inside his room.

Louis was just organizing a new batch of flower crowns that the kids made for him when a knock resounded from the door. He did not turn his head to see who it was because he knew it was Eleanor, they were about to head to the market. Louis found out that Danielle, Perrie and Eleanor cooked a lot of food not only for everyone in the house but they also feed the villagers who cannot afford to buy food.

Louis had stopped questioning everything and just decided that it is what it is. Harry’s group of outlaws are different but they are a good kind of different. Louis grew to adore and befriend them.

“I will be there in a second Eleanor.” He says before closing the box where all his crowns are and hiding it under his bed.

He stood up and was expecting to see his best friend standing by the door but was surprised to see Zayn. Louis grew a bit close to Niall and the girls and Liam was not that bad of a company but he never really get to see much of Zayn because he was always with Harry, Louis found out that he was Harry’s right hand man but he still doesn’t know if he’s as dangerous as Harry. They had a few conversations here and there but that’s it so seeing him was quite a surprise.

“Oh I am deeply sorry Zayn, I thought you were Eleanor.”

Zayn just smiled at him politely. “Sorry for bothering you prince Louis but Harry had asked for you, he needed to talk to you about something.”

Louis furrowed his brows in confusion because he has not seen Harry this week, he was never in the house to begin with and Eleanor said that Harry rarely slept in his room because he was always out to do something.

“Did he mention what he wanted to talk about?” Louis asked as he followed Zayn out.

Louis was expecting that they will go to Harry’s room where he remembered they talk things through but Zayn had led him out and into an awaiting carriage that was parked outside.

Louis suddenly got nervous about what was happening, why was there a carriage waiting for him. He suddenly thought about home and about how this might be ride that would take him back to the his family and he suddenly froze from where he was standing.

Louis had enjoyed this too much and forgot that he was in fact kidnapped and was not supposed to be here but everything was surreal and he never felt anything less than perfect in this past few days. The memory of locked doors and guards following him around sent some type of displeasure deep inside him. Do not get him wrong, he does misses his family but reuniting with them also means he would be wed to an old ruthless king.

Louis was starting to panic, he did not know why he was acting like this but it seems he does not want to go home, no wait, he does want to but not this soon. Not while he was finally feeling alive, before he only thought he was existing and was born just to serve any alpha brute but here there were no labels. Anyone is free to be who they want to be without rules or judgement or punishments. Louis felt more than alive, like he was breathing a different kind of air.

But before Louis can start bringing himself to a complete panic attack, a strong het firm hand was placed on his back, rubbing him in comfort and just a few inches above his bum.

He also felt the warmth presence of someone as they lean down closer to him.

“Breathe for me my prince.” A low voice had whispered, its breath sending tingles down Louis’ spine.

The distraction was enough to clear his mind and he just noticed how he was breathing so hard after not inhaling oxygen for a while, like he had just ran a mile.

The hand on his back has not left and he was starting to fidget uncomfortably because it was doing something to him, like turning him on.

Louis really didn’t need to get a hard on right now.

He heard a chuckle and then the hand on his back was gone, Louis didn’t know if he was happy or disappointed about it.

He turns around and saw none other than Harry who was staring at him amusedly. Louis heart started beating abnormally and that same feeling in the pit of his stomach is making an appearance yet again.

Harry had smirked at him after giving him a once over and walking towards the carriage.

Louis had blush bright red and wished the ground would just open up and eat him because he was sure Harry had sensed Louis’ arousal earlier when he was trying to calm him down. Louis knew how an Alpha’s sense is a hundred times more advance than any other. Louis’ body had betrayed him after letting out a few slicks that would not go unnoticed from an alpha’s nose.

“Do not feel embarrass about such thing my prince, besides, I should feel honoured because a person like you has deemed me attractive enough to drive you in such a state.” Harry had spoken from where he was seated inside the carriage. He still had an annoying smirk on his face and Louis just looked away and scoffed at him.

“Do not flatter yourself Harry.” He grumbled embarrassingly.

“Ok then, I suggests you get in here. We have to be somewhere.” Harry answered with an even tone.

Louis had almost forgot about this thing that they were supposed to do, and it’s possibly about him finally going back home.

He turns around again to look at the house and found the other’s standing by the door. Louis did not know how long they were standing there but he hoped it was just now, he wished they had not witnessed Louis’ embarrassment earlier.

He was about to call out to them but was stopped by Harry.

“Do not keep me waiting my prince.” There was a hint of annoyance in his tone and Louis knew that it would not be wise to anger Harry right now.

With a quick look at the others who had forlorn look on their faces, Louis had concluded that this might really be the last he would see them. Those people that he grew to like even with their weird circumstance which is where they are outlaws stealing from the rich and Louis a prince being their prisoner.

He slowly made his way to the carriage, sitting on the other side and trying to distance himself from Harry.

Harry had merely raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

The carriage started moving and Louis was getting really really antsy in his seat. Why does it feel so wrong to return back home.

“If you would not calm yourself then I would be force to do a repeat of what happened earlier and now that we are alone and it might escalate into something further.” Harry had said with a knowing smile which earned an incredulous gasp from Louis.

“I would really appreciate if you would kindly shut your mouth, you’re spurring nonsense.” Louis had retorted, ears burning in embarrassment.

He has yet to get to know Harry and seeing this cheeky side of him has caught him off guard. The only thing he knew about him was his criminal past and his intimidating personality. Harry was not supposed to act like this, teasing Louis and leaving him flustered. Why does Harry have such great effect on him, probably because he was an Alpha who holds great power and Louis’ body is screaming at him to submit?

Harry then moved from his seat and slowly leaned closer to Louis, holding his gaze and not breaking any contact until he was merely a foot away from his face. Louis had gulped and stared wide eyed at Harry, he was screaming to himself to not fall for this trap because surely Harry was trying to get a rise from him. This is absurd, he should already have pulled away but Harry’s gaze seems to be looking straight to Louis’ soul because it was that intense.

“You are intriguing indeed my prince.” Harry suddenly said before breaking eye contact and moving away.

“W-what…. What’s that supposed to mean.” Louis’ mind was a mess and he had a hard time forming words in his mouth.

Harry had studied him for a moment before looking away, staring outside as the trees pass by.

“Your actions confuses me.” He answered curtly leaving more unanswered questions to the young prince.

“I do not understand Harry.” Louis sighed because he failed to think of an answer on what Harry was going on about. If there was one thing Louis hated about himself is being an open book, he literally put his feelings outside for the world to see and for such a smart criminal like Harry to not notice Louis’ odd behaviour is surprising.

“Me too but I guess it is not something to worry about because you will be leaving very soon and will be out of my problems. Let us just leave it all behind shall we.”

So it was true, Louis really is about to go home.

“I’m going home.” Is all he can manage to say, twisting his hand uncomfortably in his lap and staring sadly at the floor?

He should feel ecstatic about going home but the thought only leaves a bitter feeling deep within.

“You don’t seem happy.” Harry stated.

It seems he was back to staring at Louis again, he did not know what to make of it.

Because it was true, it was unsettling to go back to his old lifestyle or possibly go to a new one where he will soon be wed and mated and seriously suffer. Louis did not want that to happen so maybe he can make a compromise.

Louis’ eyes lighted up at the idea of compromising with Harry, he must be going crazy because he was about to make a deal to England’s most wanted criminal. There was no other way around it, Louis needs…no, he badly needed to stay longer. It was just like an extension to a vacation and there was no harm with it.

So with full determination in his eyes, he turns to Harry.

“I don’t want to go back Harry.”

Harry had just stared at him, probably too long because he wasn’t making any move or saying anything that would break the tension that was starting to envelop the whole carriage.

“I am willing to make a deal, let me stay for a few more days and I would give any amount of gold you wish, just let me stay.” He pleaded.

Harry still hasn’t say a word, just studying Louis intently like he was a puzzle and trying to come up of an answer.

“Why?”

Louis was panicking deep inside that he almost failed to hear Harry speaking, he turns his attention back to him and asked to repeat what he just said.

“I mean why would you make a deal? Why don’t you want to go back to your family? Is that not what you wanted?”

“It may seem weird to you but I have never felt happier in that little village of yours. I felt free and alive and I would like to savour it for a few more days. Just let me stay.” Louis was full on begging but he didn’t care. He had the strongest urge to do anything for Harry to agree.

“Your brothers would kill me you know.” Harry replies.

Louis knew that too, his brother’s overprotectiveness can be over bearing yet deadly. He could not imagine the pain that they might inflict on Harry. The thought of Harry getting hurt because of his stubbornness is oddly unsettling.

He shook the thought out of his head, which needs to be locked down and ponder for another day.

“But it seems you have made your decision I assume?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded eagerly, his face breaking into a huge smile.

“Very well, but first you have to do something.” Harry added, staring amusedly at Louis’ face.

“I’ll do anything.” Louis excitedly said because this was his chance, he was not going home right now.

Louis really should not be so impulsive and just say whatever that comes in mind especially now that he just made a deal with Harry. Because there was no turning back now, he was basically stuck and it’s his own fault. He’ll be stuck with this group of outlaws.

 

 

* * *

 

 


	6. Leona.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets Leona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there people/aliens or whatever. Sorry for the late update but like I've said before, I'm kind of busy with my life.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for all the feedbacks and Kudos, i will appreciate more ;)
> 
> Just kidding, enjoy this update while it last!!!

* * *

 

 

Louis knew ever since he was little that criminals are never to be trusted, his mother always says that they are the reason his father was always stressed and problematic. 

So maybe he wasn't fully listening to his teachers when they were lecturing him about the disasters that most outlaws have done to their kingdom that explains why he was actually asking one to re-kidnap him, was that even possible? He'll never fully know and understand.

Several days have passed and Louis was back to his little old room surrounded by wilting flower crowns. He was getting a little bit impatient because since they have arrived back at the house, Harry had disappeared and refused to actually tell Louis the end of their deal.

Of course everyone was shocked that he returned but got over it quickly and was overjoyed at having the prince stay with them for a few more days. Louis was truly surprised at how they welcomed him like he was already a part of their little group. Louis would have felt horrible at labeling himself as one of this people but he’s not. He genuinely liked them and they never treated him any different.

Well, except Harry.

Louis was having a hard time believing that Harry would just keep him because he did say something about Louis doing something in exchange of a few more days here. Louis knows that he ought to get his head checked because he just made a potentially disastrous deal with England’s most wanted criminal, Harry Styles.

Oh how his mother would have had a heart attack if she finds out what her son just did. Louis has potentially risked his life in danger and for what? A few days away from the suffocating life on the palace, or worse, a lifetime besides one of England’s most ruthless king?

Honestly, Louis prefers taking risk rather than going through this marriage.

Louis almost jumped on his bed in surprise when the door was opened rather forcefully and Niall coming inside, sweaty and panting as if he’d run a mile just to get here.

“Louis, Harry wanted to see you and he says it is urgent.” Niall almost gasped as he fell to the floor with a thud.

Louis rushed to his side to see if he was ok because he seems really out of it. He was relieved when Niall rolled over, still panting heavily but still alive.

“Are you ok, did you run to get here?” Louis questions the blonde.

Niall raised his hand for a minute before sitting up; Louis still had to help him.

“I seriously need to lay back on the foods; I’m getting more out of shape.” Niall laughed like falling down on the floor panting and almost giving Louis a heart attack is an everyday occurrence.

Louis laughed half-heartedly but still a little worried and made a mental note to talk to Eleanor and Perrie about cooking more healthy stuffs.

But then he suddenly remembered the reason why Niall had rushed to his room.

“Did you just say that Harry needed to talk to me?” He asked Niall quickly.

Niall seems to be in deep thought for a minute before realization crosses over his face.

“Oh, you’re right.”

Louis rolled his eyes at how Niall quickly forgot about what he was supposed to do not that long ago.

“You were rushing to get to me, is it important?”

He stood up to get his shoes under his bed, also checking himself out on the mirror to see how he looks like. It was not like he was trying to dress to impress, of course not, that was such an absurd idea. Louis was merely self-conscious because he was about to finally talk to Harry again after days of not hearing a word from him.

So no, he was not trying to impress someone, especially not Harry.

“Um I am not sure Louis but he ordered to get you as quick as possible, that’s why I was running as fast as my legs can get me.” Niall explains.

He seems too comfortable on the floor to stand up so Louis just let him.

And he was also getting ridiculously worried because Niall would never do such thing if it was not this urgent. The blonde tends to disobey every orders directed to him, usually not on purpose but because he really do tend to forget most times but Niall actually following meant something serious and Louis was terrified.

Niall must have noticed the look on his face because he was already getting up and rushing next to the prince.

“Hey, calm down. I am sure it is not that big of a deal.” Niall stated, rubbing Louis’ back to try and coach him to even his breaths.

“How can you be so sure though?”

“Because I know Harry, he would never hurt you yeah?” Niall assured him, smiling widely as if it would help Louis’ nerves.

Actually, Louis wasn’t that nervous about meeting Harry because like he’d said before, he was impatient. The reason he was getting all worked up was because what if Harry had refused to let him stay here. He can’t think of any other way to make him change his mind.

Niall would think Louis was weird, Louis thinks he was weird himself so he should let Niall believe that he was in fact nervous to see Harry again.

“But he killed someone? I heard rumors about him.” Louis huffed, shoulders sagging because he really did not like lying to Niall.

He does not particularly care about the rumors, the people in this village worshipped Harry for being kind. The children even claimed that Harry was like their hero because he helped them and play with them when he was not busy. Louis did not know what to think about it, seriously, he can just imagine Harry without the intimidating look on his face, playing with little children on the fields and actually looking more like a decent human being and not an emotionless asshole.

Louis panicked a little when he saw the dark look that crosses Niall’s face. He didn’t mean to anger the blonde but it seems that was what he achieved.

The panicked expression on Louis’ face must really be that noticeable because Niall sighed and gave Louis a reassuring smile, not the usual Happy Horan smile but just a small one. Louis hated himself seriously.

“Look, people like making stories and I have known Harry my entire life. He practically saved my life and I will do absolutely anything for him. He is not that bad of a person.” Niall reassured.

Louis was surprised at the revelation, first he heard from Eleanor that Harry had saved them too and now Niall?

He was not really fully informed about everyone’s back story, he was clueless but he would one day want to learn about it if he was about to stay longer.

And maybe there was really more about Harry.

“I believe you, but it does not mean I am less nervous to finally talk to him again.” Louis admitted to Niall.

“I understand completely.” Niall agreed.

Niall patted his back and he was back to his grinning self, Louis had sighed in relief seeing Niall back to his usual self.

“Thanks Niall.” He grinned back at him.

Like last time, they both left the house and Niall led him through the forest. He was starting to fidget uncomfortably because he still felt quite uneasy being in the forest grounds. He was taken and captured and was about to meet said person who took him so it was understandable if he was feeling a bit jittery.

They arrived at a small clearing where they met Liam and Zayn. Harry was nowhere in sight and the other two just sent him polite smiles which he returned.

Louis felt a little bit relieved at not having to be left alone with Harry especially on a forest. Well, he can scream pretty loud and it would probably be heard up to the village but this is better. He knew he can already trust Liam and Niall; he was still a bit uneasy around Zayn. It was understandable because anyone with that perfect face cannot be trusted that easy.

“Oi, where’s Harry?” Niall asked when they were next to the two.

Louis noticed that Liam was busy sharpening some knives while Zayn was tying up arrows.

Liam looks up from where he was working at and gave Niall his usual disapproving frown.

“Harry got a bit impatient waiting so he left to walk around for a bit.” He said to Niall.

Louis was quick to apologize in Niall’s behalf.

“It was not Niall’s fault, do not blame him Liam.” Louis explained, not wanting to get the blonde in trouble.

Liam’s frown disappeared and was replaced by a panicked look.

“Oh no prince Louis, it was not your fault. You are not to take blame for Niall.” He insisted.

Louis also finds it amusing how Liam never stopped addressing him like he was one of the royal guards in the palace and he doesn’t like displeasing Louis even if he did not particularly did something wrong to begin with.

“I should probably go look for Harry?”

“Are you sure? Do you need any of us to accompany you?” Liam quickly offered.

Louis knew that the lads were still busy with all the mess surrounding them.

“I think it will be alright, surely Harry just wanted to talk to me.” Louis replied to him.

“Um well if you are certain then my prince.” Liam sounded unsure and Louis felt obligated to make him see that everything was just fine and he did not need looking after with.

“It is really fine Liam, I will be seeing you all back at the house then?”

He turned to ask Zayn because surely Liam would come up with another excuse to come with him.

“I think we’ll stay here for a bit longer, we need to finish this first.” Zayn said giving Louis a smile.

“Oh ok, I will be seeing you later then.” He nodded and started walking away without waiting for further instructions.

Louis did not really have a slight clue on to where he was heading. It was not like he uses his time roaming around the forest. He did not particularly understand why he told them that he would go look for Harry alone…or even a bigger question is to why they let him?

Louis thought that walking aimlessly around will bring him to Harry, obviously that’s not true. He had been going on different paths but seems to be passing by the same tree over and over again. Louis wanted to think that those trees just looked alike but never the same so to make his theory true, he placed a mark at the bark of the tree and went right because last time he went left.

He huffed in annoyance when once again, the tree was in view and the mark he left clear on its bark.

He was just about to go sit beside the tree when a deep chuckle resounded fro somewhere.

Louis will never admit to anyone how he had let out a rather unmanly yell at the sudden sound of someone laughing in a supposed to be deserted forest.

He spun into a full 180 degree to see if anyone had sneaked up on him but all there was were too short bushes that would not fit any person if they were hiding and the tree that he kept passing.

“Oh my lord, who goes there?” He asked in panic because there was not anyone around.

Everything was quiet for a while and Louis can feel his heart thumping like mad inside his chest and he strained his ear to hear any possible sound but nothing came.

He cursed himself thinking that maybe he was just imagining things but there was something familiar about that laugh.

Before Louis can ponder on the familiarity of the laugh, he suddenly heard some branch crunching from the bushes on the left.

He jumped and stared at the bush, daring for something to jump right out and scare him. He was imagining that it would be a cute little bunny or a squirrel but then he heard a very frightening growl and he knew he was going to die.

He slowly took a few steps back, gaze not moving from the spot where he heard the animalistic growl of probably a lion. It turns out he was wrong, it wasn’t a lion but tiger that appeared from behind the bush, eyes almost glinting with hate and growling like mad. If Louis can only talk tiger then he would probably hear the animal say ‘You are fucking dinner’.

Louis didn’t bother running because he was already exhausted from wandering aimlessly around and he doubts he can run way because he knew the tiger would just jump on him and bite his head off, and if ever he did escape, he would probably return to this very spot again.

He just closed his eyes, shaking in fear when he noticed the tiger almost ready to lunge at him. With one last growl from the tiger, Louis sent a quick little prayer and waited for the tiger to tear his limbs apart.

He waited…and waited?

Louis thought that maybe he was already dead and the kill was painless but then he can still feel everything, like the grass tickling his legs and the hard surface of the tree pressed on his back.

So no, he wasn’t dead…well yet.

He mustered all his courage to open his eyes and was surprise to see the tiger still there.

But unlike earlier, he was just sitting and staring at Louis in complete boredom, licking his paws without a care in the world.

It was safe to say that he was positively scared but also confused because did the tiger suddenly lost his appetite? Louis has not yet takn a bath in two days so does that mean he repulsed the tiger with his smell and he stunk so bad he lost his appetite.

He didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Didn’t your parents ever teach you to not roam the forest alone?” a sudden deep voice spoke from behind and Louis almost jumped out of his skin.

“What the- Harry!?” Louis spun just in time to see Harry, sitting carelessly on top of a branch on a tree.

“I see that you have met Leona.” Harry said as he jumped down to the ground.

“L-Leona?” he asked Harry.

Louis was still a little bit shaken up from the almost death encounter and he could not believe that Harry was here.

 “The tiger.” Harry answered simply, gesturing to the big cat that was staring at Harry.

“Why in the world does he have a name!?” Louis yelped when the tiger let out a small growl.

Louis jumped quickly behind Harry, almost forgetting about the huge beast that almost killed him but suddenly changed its mind because Louis smells horrible.

He wondered if Harry could smell him.

 “She.” Harry had stated.

Louis did not get it clearly so he had to ask. “What?”

Harry rolled his eyes and went to walk towards the tiger but Louis had a pretty tight grip on his arm, too scared to move.

“You said he, but she’s a girl. Her name is Leona.” Was Harry’s answer to his previous question.

Louis still can’t completely process the information but Harry had managed to remove his grip from his arms and he walked carelessly to the tiger.

“Hello there Leona, it is nice to see you again.” He said with a small smile.

Louis was stuck gaping at Harry as he petted the tiger on her head like she was just a mere cat. He was expecting the tiger to bit Harry’s hand off but of course it did not. The tiger actually purred in Harry’s ministrations showing how much she loved the attention from him.

“You own a tiger!” Louis gasped in surprise when he finally realized the reason why the tiger stopped from completely killing him.

Harry’s expression turned sour.

“Of course not, Leona is free to run around the forest.” He stated, continuing to brush the tigers fur.

“But she could have eaten me.” Louis reasoned out, still not moving from his spot.

“Yes she would, Leona is trained to kill possible threats on the village. You are still a stranger to her and thought you were an enemy.” Harry had explained.

Louis still did not understand everything and the tiger was back on glaring at him.

“I’m…I uh...what?”

Harry seems oblivious on the tigers look on Louis because he just continued speaking.

“It was a good thing that I was not that far.” He said.

Harry’s statement made Louis turn his attention back to him.

“Where were you then?” He asked in surprise because he had not seen Harry before.

“Up in that tree.” Harry pointed up on the top branch of the tree which was hidden by thick leaves. It means Harry was completely hidden for Louis to see.

“You were there all the time and I have been looking around for you in ages.” Louis muttered angrily at him.

“It was amusing to watch you get lost.” Was Harry’s careless reply.

“It is not funny, I almost died Harry!” Louis yelled at him in frustration at taking Louis’ life like a game.

Harry returned his glare so it ended up being a glaring contest. Well Louis was not going to back down.

“Well it was not my fault that you decided to roam the forest which you are not familiar with and not to mention alone. Imagine if Richard was the one who saw you, you would already be dead.” He grumbled back.

“Richard!?” Louis asked unsurely.

Harry just shook his head and walked away from the tiger, even walking pass from Louis.

“Never mind, let us go back.” He commanded.

Louis didn’t look back on the tiger but rather ran to follow Harry. He would not be left alone with her and she has been sending him angry looks so what if she would kill him when Harry was not looking.

“Wait! Don’t leave me alone! Who the hell is Richard!?” Louis asked again when he was just a foot away from Harry.

“Leona’s dad.”

Louis never ran so fast after hearing that.

 

 

* * *

 


	7. Words of Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a moment without them bickering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just enjoy, I have no valid reason for the delay. Sorry.

 

* * *

 

 

If you ask the people that Louis grew up with to know how the prince acts, patient is never one of them.

Louis wasn’t the perfect baby but his soft and delicate face when he was younger surely made his maids fight each other to have a turn to take care of him. Of course he was a bit mischievous and would sometimes wander off the castle wearing his brother’s armors or dragging his father’s sword like a toy and almost causing his nannies a heart attack when he would start to play with his father’s crown but nothing his puppy dog face can’t handle.

Anyway, the point was Louis wasn’t good with waiting and all his patience is slowly burning out. Harry had once again left him all alone after dragging him out. He still has yet to forgive him after what he had done at the forest, Louis was still a bit wary of going alone in case he had to come face to face with the village tiger, Leona or worse, her dad who he has yet to see. Louis hopes he does not get the chance to meet him.

He had told Harry how he had acted so careless for putting Louis’ life in danger but Harry merely scoffed in response, stating that it was Louis fault for not taking either Niall, Liam or Zayn to accompany him to the forest and that the experience should serve to be a lesson for the prince to not wander around the forest.

When they walked back to the cabin, he was expecting to get some clear answers about their little deal but Harry had made some lame excuse of retiring early because he was too knackered and locked himself inside his room.

Louis was fuming when he went back to his own room, slamming the door with extra force to make a point at Harry.

The next day, Louis was certain that he and Harry would talk but he woke up with the news of Harry, along with Niall, Liam and Zayn had left the village to do some ‘ _business_ ’.

Louis had felt a little uneasy after hearing it because he was certain that business meant doing some illegal work and he still couldn’t believe that he was actually agreeing to be with these outlaws.

He must be going crazy.

“LOU!” someone shouted next to him.

He jumps in surprise from where he was seated and stares at Eleanor with wide eyes.

“Geez El, no need to bust my ear drum.” He whines before rubbing his throbbing ear.

Omega ears are very sensitive and Louis feels as if Eleanor decided to blow a horn next to his ear.

“Oops, I am sorry Lou, I just called your name for like a hundred times but you refuse to acknowledge it.” Eleanor looked deeply apologetic so Louis just nodded and rubbed his ears.

And maybe she was right, Harry had been occupying his mind too much and he had been caught several times with his murderous thoughts that he had completely forgotten everything around him.

This was ridiculous and surely he does not have to spend all his hours thinking of different ways to strangle Harry Styles, Louis shook his head and silently cursed himself because he was not a violent person.

He should just forget about it and enjoy his remaining time here being free without the restrain of the kingdom.

He and Eleanor were out in the field, gathering some herbs that Danielle needed for her new recipe. Eleanor had mentioned how Danielle was sort of everyone’s mother because she was kind and cared for everyone in the village. She would cook almost every day so that she can make sure everyone is well fed and not hungry. Danielle sometimes reminds Louis of his mother, a fleeting thought which saddens him deeply because he didn’t know how her mother reacted when she found out that his son was taken.

Actually, right now Louis wasn’t taken; instead he had chosen to stay. He wasn’t kidnapped anymore but merely a stubborn prince who is not ready to face the big bad world waiting for him in his future husband’s kingdom. Louis shuddered at the realization that he would have been mated already if Harry and his group of outlaws did not take him.

“Are you feeling ill? We could go back if you want?” Eleanor asked worriedly as he stared at Louis.

Louis mentally cursed himself for worrying his friend; he shook his head at Eleanor and gave him a small reassuring smile.

“I am honestly fine, I just got lost in my head.” He answered her.

He busied himself with checking if the bell peppers were I good shape in the basket he was carrying and frowning when he noticed that they only took a few, surely Danielle would need more if she was preparing to cook for everyone.

“Are you thinking about Harry?” Eleanor asked suddenly out of the blue.

“What!?” Louis had almost twisted his neck with the force and speed that he did in order to see if Eleanor was serious.

Louis’ heart started beating erratically as if he was caught doing something illegal and he was about to be handed his punishment.

How can Eleanor have guessed that the person occupying his thoughts is none other than Harry Styles, surely he would have been aware if his friend since childbirth is some sort of wizard who can read people’s mind. Louis hopes she was not; he would have been embarrassed if she could get a glimpse of the things he once thought. Like a half-naked Harry for example, it was a fleeting thought, he only started thinking about it when he saw Harry helping some men carry bags of crops to the market. It was just out of curiosity, nothing serious like Harry pinning him on his bed and – holy fuck.

“Hey Lou, are you sure you are ok? You are all red in the face.”

Louis merely coughed awkwardly and praying intensely for his semi to go away and his slick to not dare make his appearance known by soaking his underpants.

“It is just the heat; I think it is getting into me.”

Eleanor seems to believe his pathetic lie and quickly dragged Louis out of the sun. She made him rest under the shade of a tree while she finishes gathering some herbs.

Louis was left alone trying to ponder what the hell was wrong with him. He cannot just let this blasphemous thoughts run through his mind just because Harry was well fit. He was Prince and he was supposed to remain pure until he was to be wed and mated to his future husband….but the thought of having sex with an old fart does not sound so appealing to Louis.

He always imagined when he was growing up that his first time would be unforgettable; that he will be cherished and worshipped on the night he was to be knotted and mated but all fantasies had disappeared once his father announced his future marriage to the king of the Southern Kingdom, a King who clearly does not give a shit about Louis and his other mates.

Louis will surely just be used for sex, for breeding just because he was an omega and he could never defend his life for what it is worth.

“You seem troubled.”

Louis did not have to look to figure out who had suddenly appeared, he did not want to admit but he had already distinguished Harry’s scent from the others. He had also grown a little bit accustomed to Harry just popping out of nowhere.

“What makes you say that?”

“Because of that god awful stench coming out of you, it is quite depressing if you ask me.”

“Shut up.” Louis did not even have that much energy to talk back at Harry. His mind was clouded with all this dark thoughts that is making him gloomy.

Harry was not being that mean, it was true that most Alpha’s have advanced sense of smell and some very powerful alphas can point out particular emotions just by scent and it seems Harry was one of those alphas. Louis was not even remotely surprised about the revelation of Harry being one.

His mind suddenly went haywire when he felt a soothing touch on his head; he slowly pulled his gaze towards Harry who still has his hand still softly petting Louis’ head but refused to make any eye contact.

“I am not sure what is bothering you, nor am I informed of your current problem but from what I have gathered is that you literally begged me to stay here because you are happy, yet I do not see such happiness in you.” He murmured softly.

Louis had just stared at Harry, mouth hanging open because of course Harry would be so damn observant. Louis was basically his prisoner because the prince still owes him his gold and of course he would still remember how Louis had thrown himself into his own death bed by agreeing to whatever Harry’s terms are.

Louis shakes his head to pull his mind off of his little daze, he was a bit surprised with Harry and he did not expect this but it seems he was trying to comfort Louis.

“I am happy in here, I am just thinking about what I would do if you people get sick of me. I would probably be sent back to my kingdom and then my father would ship me immediately to the King of the Southern Kingdom to marry him.”

Up until now Louis still did not know or understand why his father agreed to such conditions, does he really feel little for Louis to actually approve of such terms.

“So the rumor was correct about you marrying that asshole of a king.” Harry stated, not even trying to pass it on as a question.

Louis let out an aggravated huff because even Harry thinks that the king is awful, although he guessed that if anyone who was loyal to the king had heard him say such things will surely put him in danger.

But he doubts there would be anyone tough enough to actually defeat Harry on a duel.

“It is an arranged marriage; I do not have any option because the agreement is the only thing stopping the King from declaring yet another war on my kingdom.” Louis was quick to defend himself.

He could not let Harry think that he was marrying that king just for the sake of marrying. This was not part of his lifelong plan and certainly not one of his dreams.

Louis heard Harry let out an exasperated sigh as he took a seat on the ground, opposite to Louis.

“Why do the rich people always uses family as a form of token or gift, I do not completely understand nor agree with your terms.”

Louis could not make any smart retort on Harry’s insult against the royals because it was sadly true. There were many cases where every omega in a family is either sold or exchanged for money or power by some greedy head of the family. Louis cannot really say his father had done this for more power or money but for the safety of everyone in the kingdom.

Everyone’s happiness and safety in exchange for Louis’ life, which was not such a bad deal right? Louis’ thoughts were a bit bitter…or maybe a lot.

“Not everyone you know, just omegas.” He muttered almost to himself.

Louis knew his father would never ship his older brothers off, he knew each would be paired and be rightfully king someday.

“Gender does not identify your value as a person and omegas are not supposed to be objectified.”

Louis was again left speechless, staring at Harry as if he had grown another pair of head. Harry never fails to amaze him; he did not know who he truly was inside but every day he was getting a glimpse of who he really was.

Like today on how Harry was one of the gifted alphas and how he was against shaming omegas.

“You are one of those people.” Louis cannot help but blurt out.

Harry had stared at him all curious and questioning.

“What?”

Louis pulls his gaze away from Harry; he was getting a bit flustered staring at his rather alluring green eyes. He was not to be blamed for finding Harry’s eyes attractive. They were greener that any meadow around and has this pull that made Louis want to stare all day.

He cannot let himself be caught that Harry makes him feel rather unfamiliar things, those things should only cross his mind if he was about to sleep and not right now where Harry was a few feet away.

“I mean you are one of those few who see omegas as an equal person despite your alpha status.”

“Of course everyone is equal, just because we have a slight difference in our biology and preference does not mean anyone is lesser than the others. I know some very strong and amazing omegas and I do not think they will handle omega shaming so lightly.” Harry had said, a small smile appearing on his face as he tells Louis about his amazing omega friends.

Louis wanted to meet this people, he wanted to know this omegas who had Harry, a very strong and gifted alpha, feel amaze.

“I wish I was one of those people.” Louis cannot help but whisper, he did not expect for Harry to hear him.

“But you are.” Harry had added quickly.

Louis was quick to splutter and shake his head.

“What!? Do not be ridiculous, I am nothing like those people that you described.”

Louis knew his face was almost aflame, he did not understand why he was reacting in such a way but Harry saying what he thinks he was saying was making Louis’ heart a bit erratic.

Again, why?

“Just because you see yourself as somewhat weak does not mean others do.” Harry said as he completely laid down his back on the ground.

“What are you talking about?”

Louis really did not know what Harry was going on about. He was confusing him with all the nice and comforting things coming out of his mouth.

“My Prince, you are one of the bravest people I know.”

Like that one for example.

Maybe Harry was teasing him; maybe he wanted to get some kind of reaction from Louis. Well, Louis will not give him the satisfaction of embarrassing him by saying such nonsense things.

“Yeah right, humor me Harry, how can you say so?” he asks sarcastically.

He knew he was getting really defensive for no reason but Harry cannot just say all this nonsense and make Louis feel special, although his inner omega is preening for more attention and praise, his pride was being a bit difficult.

“Well first, you did come face to face with a tiger?” He said with a smirk.

“Leona scared me half to death, do not be ridiculous.” He rolled his eyes, huffing out indignantly because he really did not need a reminder of that embarrassing day.

But it seems Harry was not too keen on giving up just yet.

“And if I remember specifically, you literally had asked me if you could stay here, me as in the person who almost killed your brother and taken you out of your will. Everything that you did screams insanity but I feel as if you are not entirely that weak.”

Instead of being completely embarrassed, Louis suddenly felt a little down.

It seems the person Harry is describing is like him but not completely him. It was difficult to interpret and understand but there was just something that does not quite literally fit with Louis.

“I think that is quite the opposite, I am not being brave but a coward. I’m running away from my responsibility as a prince. I should be thinking about the safety of my people by giving myself up to that king and not be selfish and stay here.” He explained.

The questions and guilt had slowly appeared on the day Louis had literally begged Harry to keep him, he was just trying to prolong the inevitable. He will still be doomed now or in the future because he knew he could never stay here forever.

But again, Harry was there to pull Louis out of his drowning negativity by saying something deep and inspirational that took him by surprise.

“Wanting yourself to be happy does not mean you’re being selfish.” Was Harry’s reply.

Louis just lets himself stare for a bit, Harry had his eyes close but he had this calm aura surrounding him. For a minute, he almost thought he looked innocent and harmless, just an ordinary guy enjoying the sun without a single care to the world.

But Louis knew form experience how looks can be deceiving.

He knew that even if Harry had a face similar to the painting of the angels on his mother’s room, Harry still possesses something and hides secrets under that faux innocent look.

He was still a criminal.

“What are you staring at?” Harry suddenly asks without completely opening his eyes, trying to squint at Louis curiously.

“Nothing, you just have some really big and inspiring words do you know that?” He says nonchalantly, trying to pass it on nothing but an observation.

“I just think everyone deserves happiness, even if you are poor or rich or even a criminal”

It was the time for Louis to let out a laugh and raise his eyebrows at Harry challengingly.

“You do know that you make some people absolutely mad by stealing there stuffs right?” he says offhand.

He knew some people does not find it funny when they get rob right? They would be aggravated and troubled knowing that part of their hardships were taken and will never be returned.

Although if it did happen to Louis, he would not actually mourn over a loss of a few gold, as long as he was safe and in one piece then he is happy.

“Money does not entirely mean happiness my prince.”

This time Louis cannot help but grin and hug his knees tighter to his chest.

“There you are again with your mighty words of wisdom.”

Harry had let out a small laugh but it did not last long because he was already standing up from where he was lying, he dusted a few stains that was on his shirt and looked around.

Louis spotted Eleanor coming back from finishing gathering their herbs.

He almost forgot that he was with Eleanor for a second and Harry must have noticed her first.

“I must go now; I have things left to do. Are you still upset?” Harry asked as he waited for the prince to answer.

At first, Louis admitted of feeling rather shitty but the small conversation he shared with Harry had helped him a little bit.

He did not completely understand why Harry was doing such kind act but he would accept it gratefully. The weight on Louis’ chest had disappeared and left him feeling more at ease.

“No, I’m feeling much better, thank you.” He answers truthfully.

Harry only smiled and turned on his back, walking away from Louis who was set on staring at Harry’s retreating figure.

Louis had no clue what the hell just happened but he was not complaining, not one bit.

He had unconsciously placed his hand over his heart which was beating rather violently, the feeling of it almost wanting to burst out of his chest is making Louis feel all tingly inside.

What was going on with him?

 

 

 

* * *

 


	8. Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louissssssss

* * *

 

The following days felt like the best days in Louis life, if he was being truly honest.

There was a small feast happening and everyone seems so busy preparing. Louis didn't feel left out because the others would ask his help in other things like decorations, food preparations and even games that the kids could play. He was really having a good time and laugh.

He feels like something was missing though.

Probably a certain curly haired criminal.

Louis would die if he had to admit that  a part of him was missing Harry. He and the others have disappeared and has not yet returned and he was getting a bit worried. He was literally going mad because he was worried on a group of outlaws, but surely by now they were not what they appear to be. He became close to Niall like another best friend, Liam and Zayn were like another older brother to him. Danielle was like her mom and Perrie an older sister that he never had so Louis wasn't really indenial anymore, he loves these people.

But what was Harry?

He can't see Harry as a father, god no, not even a brother.

But in the back of Louis mind, there's a small part that see Harry as something different that Louis never dares to ponder.

Louis closed his eyes and shakes his head when he realizes he was zoning out again and thinking of a certain male that brings his heart to a non stop flutter.

Louid better go check the village doctor because he seems to be having problems with his heart.

"Louis? Are you okay? You're all red again." Eleanor voice came asking from his side.

"Oh I'm fine El, just getting a bit tired." was Louis lame excuse.

But then there was a sudden commotion and a lot of people running and shouting. Louid didn't know what was happening but before he can find out he was quickly being dragged by Eleanor under a table and motioning him to be quiet.

"What's going on El?" Louis nervously asked as a few more people started shouting.

"It's Grimshaw." was Eleanors only short reply.

Louis didn't know who that was but Danielle's shout started echoing to where they were hiding.

"Grimshaw! If Harry finds you here you're a dead man. Get the fuck away of our village." Louis can feel Danielle's anger but also a hint of nervousness in her voice.

A lot of the villagers agree but they all stopped when they heard the man named grimshaw shout.

"Shut up you hag. I know Harry's gone and I also know that he's been keeping something very delicious and expensive here. Trust Styles to hog everything for himself." 

Louis felt the blood on his face draining when he realized that he was the reason why they were here. He knew something like this would happen and he couldn't have a few more days of peace.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Perrie angirly retorted.

"Don't act all innocent you fools." 

Louis didn't know what was happening but a sudden scream from a child made him jump a little. The shout of a protesting mother soon followed.

"Please put my son down, don't hurt him, please!" the mother cried.

"I dare you all to make a move and my men will slit this child's throat." Grimshaw sneered and laughed.

Louis eyes widen when he heard it and he stared at Eleanor wide eyed and scared.

"You will all get me the prince or I'll kill every single children here right now. Harry wouldn't like coming back ang seeing his village covered in blood will he? For one life exchange of all this little ones?" Grimshaw continued and Louis can hear all the painfull cries of the children being seperated from their mothers and Louis is not having it.

Eleanor's hand tightened on his arm when she realized and understood the look on Louis face. She has tears running down her face and wouldn't forgive herself if she let her best friend go.

"I'll be counting to 5, each second pass after that, one child dies." Grimshaw threatens.

Louis stared at Eleanor and gave her a reassuring smile.

"1...2." the countdown started.

Louis didn't want to be in that Grimshaw's hands but he wouldn't be selfish and let those children die because of him. The villagers don't even seem to be rushing to point him out and he loved them dearly for that.

"3...4" 

He kissed Eleanor's forehead and crawled out of the table. 

"fi-"

"Stop! I'm here! Leave the children alone!" Louis shouted sternly.

He wouldn't let this people see him scared or nervous, wouldn't let them have the pleasure of frightening him.

He was finally able to see this Grimshaw guy and he felt disgusted. He wasn't near being like Harry, cold brown eyes and his hair wasn't as beautifully curly like Harry's and his smell was disgusting unlike Harry's. He was the true image of an outlaw.

"Ah, so the prince has finally made his presence known." Grimshaw laughed.

"I said let the children's go and I will come with you in peace." Louis announced, all seriousness.

He does not have time to be making any kind of acquaintances with him.

"Louis no!You'll get yourself killed!" Danielle protested.

"Shut up, aren't you people the first one who kidnapped him."

Louis finally noticed her and Perrie who were being pinned to the ground by two other people who seems to be with Grimshaw.

They were all staring at Louis hungrily and licking their lips as if he was some delicious treat to eat later.

Louis felt like throwing up but he has to be strong, he needs to be.

"Let them go I say." Louis demanded.

Grimshaw smiled devilishly and ordered his men to let the children go, they cried and ran to their mother's who gave Louis a grateful teary eyed smile. But they were also nervous to what could happen to him and they wish they could do something to protect the Prince.

"Feisty one my prince." Grimshaw added before walking close to where Louis was standing.

Louis tried to not shake in fear and not show this bastard that he was scared of him.

Everyone in the village gasp when Grimshaw grabbed Louis by the neck tightly and lifted him off the ground. Louis grabbed on his hands as he tried so hard to free himself, he can barely get any air in his lungs.

He felt disgusted when Grimshaw took a deep inhale on his scent. Even in the brink of death, he'd never want to be near this awful man.

"Hmmm, I am going to enjoy destroying you prince." he smirked at Louis.

Louis wanted to spit on his face but before he can do it, another voice suddenly spoke which surprised him as the familiar scent came through his nose.

"Not until I destroy you first." was the sudden reply by someone.

And just like that Louis found himself on the ground, gasping fot air as people came flying out of every direction.

He felt Eleanor's presence beside him as he helped him stand up and bring him to safety.

Louis can vaguely register what was happening but he see Liam and Zayn back to back as they fight off men after men. The other village people had took matters on their own hand as they gathered weapons and helped the others fight off the enemy.

And then there was Harry.

Louis felt relieved to finally see him, he was using his sword with ease blocking Grimshaw's strike with no problem and dodging his kicks.

Harry had a serious look on his face and it would have been scary to Louis but he felt something different instead.

"I gave you a lot of chance to live Grimshaw for old time sake but you crossed the line." Harry muttered to as he strikes Grimshaw's leg making him fall to the ground with a cry.

Louis was confused when instead of begging for mercy, Grimshaw laughed with a grimace.

"Can't believe I'll see the day Styles. You actually fell for him. What a waste I couldn't kill him myself to see you suffer." Grimshaw grinned bloody and pointed somewhere at Harry.

Louis didn't know what they were talking about but he looked at the direction Grimshaw pointed but was too late because he then felt a searing pain on the side of his shoulder from where an arrow was lodged.

He vaguely heard Eleanor's cry, he was left staring at Harry's eyes who was staring back at him, all scared and surprised.

"NO! LOUIS!" was the last thing he heard before he hit the ground with a thud.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Harry, you should rest. I'll look after him."

"Harry mate, you have to eat."

"He's finally asleep thank god, I'm worried he'll be the one next lying on the bed."

Louis didn't know why he was hearing things, all he see is darkness and he can't make himself open his eyes but he can hear things, random things and he can feel a comforting figure next to him which keeps him feel safe and at ease even through darkness.

"Please wake up my prince." 

There was it again, Louis has been hearing it constantly but he didn't know where it was coming from.

But he knew he had to follow through.

He can feel the sadness from that voice and he couldn't bare him feeling sad so he has to wake up, maybe if he wakes up that voice will sound happy again.

So he trief, he tried so hard to resurface from the darkness that was surrounding him and opened his eyes, slowly, a hint of light appeared which was painful but it was light and it's a start.

He blinked slowly and familiarizes himself to where he was but the first thing he saw was green wide looking eyes.

Harry.

Waking up was too exhausting so Louis closed his eyes again to rest and he fell right back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter too late i guess, soorrryyy


	9. Mated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Harry, you fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Enjoy this very awkward, very rushed and shitty chapter

* * *

 

The first thing that Louis registers upon opening his eyes is how bright the sun was glaring at him from the windows. He groans and tries to sit up but he was being carefully pushed back to the bed which is when he finally notices Eleanor who was staring at him worriedly.

"Oh no Louis! stay down, you'll strain yourself." Eleanor says, voice tinge with surprise at having to see Louis awake. She has been told to look after Louis while he was healing and has been worried sick ever since he's been shot.

Louis didn't understand why Eleanor was being careful with him, he woke up disoriented and not in his room but realizes that he was in the village doctors house. Everything suddenly came rushing back in his head which made him groan again. He remembers the celebration and then being attacked and then nothing. He was not sure what happened after he blacked out.

Louis was half naked with a bandage wrapped around his shoulder, he can feel a sudden ache from it when he moves it so he decides to follow Eleanor’s order and just stay in bed.

The image of Grimshaw and his ugly faced goon made him want to punch something. The asshole has ordered to kill Louis by shooting him with an arrow but narrowly missed his heart.

"What happened El?" he asks, his voice a bit rough at having been dry.

Eleanor immediately took a glass of water, she slowly helped Louis sit up for him to be able to drink it. When the glass touched his lips, he was quick to finish it all up. He felt a lot times better after re-hydrating his system.

Louis gave Eleanor a thankful smile which she returns and helped Louis lie on his back.

"Do you want to know what happened after you-" Eleanor stops mid-sentence as she suddenly remembered seeing her best friend fall to the ground almost lifeless.

Louis notices it and took Eleanor's hand, interlacing them with his own. Louis would have felt the same thing if he was on her shoes, seeing someone close to you getting hurt must have been a nightmare. Eleanor gave him a teary eye smile and sighs.

"Everyone is okay, they have a few gash and bruises but you were the one who got seriously hurt." She explains.

Louis cannot help but feel guilty about the outcome of the events because in the beginning it was entirely his fault. If he did not force Harry to keep him here then Grimshaw would have not attacked the village. Speaking of Harry, Louis suddenly felt something ache in his chest at the thought of the curly haired outlaw being hurt.

"Is Harry okay?" He immediately asks Eleanor.

"Harry is the only one not injured Lou." She says.

Eleanor starts to brush Louis’ hair as it was getting knotted because Louis has been in bed for a few days and had not taken any bath. Eleanor can only wipe his body with a damp towel but his hair was kept untouched.

"Oh." Louis mumbled as he feels the ache in his chest disappearing which was odd.

"Yeah and he scared almost everyone in the village." Eleanor continues.

Louis snaps his head back at Eleanor and stares at her with a confused look all over his face.

"What?"

"Oh Lou." Eleanor stops brushing his hair and started contemplating is she should tell Louis the truth.

"What happened El? What did Harry do?" Louis demands because he did not like the look of uneasiness on Eleanor.

It meant something must have happened.

"He snapped, like literally went alpha mode. When he saw you fell, he went on a killing spree it was really horrifying to witness." Eleanor says, face contorted into a grimace.

Louis was not sure what to say next so Eleanor continues.

She kept on playing with the ends of Louis’ hair while she spoke.

"His eyes turned red with rage and slit throats after throats and Grimshaw's men tried to escape but he got to them and killed them all. He left Grimshaw last and he dragged him to the forest. We believe that Harry brought Grimshaw to Richard and we heard him scream as he was eaten alive."

Louis was wide eyed since Eleanor mentioned Harry slitting throats but after imagining Grimshaw being eaten alive will probably scar him terribly.

"Oh my god." He blurts out.

"But it's okay because I believe he deserved it." Eleanor finishes with a shrug on her shoulder.

Now Louis did not know how to act towards Harry after everything he did. But he can also feel something similar to amazement after marveling Harry’s true strength. He was really an alpha to be reckon with and Louis can’t stop himself from feeling a bit of arousal which made him internally scream because where did that came from.

But then Louis recalled the conversation between Harry and Grimshaw while they were fighting each other.

"I heard Harry say something about giving Grimshaw a chance." He asks Eleanor.

Eleanor pauses for a second as if deep in thought and gave Louis a look which makes Louis a bit curious as to what he relationship between Harry and Grimshaw were.

"I'm not sure what happened between them but Danielle mentioned that Harry and Nick were friends from before but Nick betrayed Harry and pointed him out to the authorities to be captured for some reward money but Harry escaped. There were times that Nick tried to kill Harry but he always loses and Harry never even tried killing him after everything he did."

"But he killed him now." Louis whispered mostly for himself but Eleanor heard him.

"Because he hurt you Lou." Eleanor stated like it was a fact that should be obvious.

But Louis does not get it. He does not understand why Harry did all of it and was it really because of him? Or maybe Harry was just really concerned about Louis dying because then he will not be able to get the gold promised.

But why does that thought hurt deeply to Louis.

They both jumped in surprise when interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. Louis turns toward it and found the village doctor, Ed, standing there and giving them a warm smile.

"Hello Ed.” Eleanor greets as she stands up from the chair.

"Hello Eleanor, I'm sorry to disturb you but Danielle told me she needed to give you some food for Louis." Ed says as he enters the room.

"Oh right, I'll go get them."

"Alright, I'll stay here with Louis for the mean time, I need to talk to him about some things."

 Eleanor nodded and gave Louis small smile before waving at them goodbye and leaving the door open as she leaves.

Ed walks to the chair Eleanor was previously sitting and pulls it to the other side where Louis’ shoulder was wounded. He seems to be about to check so he looks at Louis and ask if he can touch the bandage.

Louis stiffened but nodded, carefully pulling the blanket down to reveal his shoulder but not low enough to expose his stomach.

"Are you feeling better Prince Louis?" He asks as he tries to get a better look at Louis’ wound. Louis blushes because he was not wearing a shirt and Ed can clearly see his body. He was never really comfortable with people seeing him half naked, he was not allowed to leave his bedroom not looking decent so he never got used to it.

But now Ed was here, who was an alpha and Louis was trying not to shrug the red heads hands. He needs to remind himself that Ed was here to help him and nothing more.

"I am, thanks but please just call me Louis." Louis mutters embarrassingly.

Ed notices Louis uncomfortableness and smiles at him before pulling back and letting Louis cover himself with the blanket.

"As you wish Louis but don't thank me, thank Harry for it." Ed says with a small smile.

"Harry?" Louis asks because clearly Ed was the doctor here and not Harry.

"I only cleaned your wound so it wouldn't get infected but Harry, well he did something bigger." Ed explains as his face suddenly turns serious.

Louis recalls that Eleanor said Harry killed every one of Grimshaw’s men but that was because they were unwelcomed and Louis was just unfortunate to be at the receiving end of an arrow. Maybe Louis should thank Harry for not letting Grimshaw take him? Maybe that was what Ed was implying.

Louis has a lot of questions in his mind so he turns back towards Ed and asks.

"What are you talking about? Please explain Ed." He asks politely.

"I just want you to understand pri- I mean Louis.” Ed corrected himself and blushes at the mistake but Louis just gave him an encouraging smile to continue.

 “We are in a very secluded village away from town and we don't have any advance potions and medicines to use to prevent injuries from healing."

Louis knows about this, he talks to Ed sometimes especially when one of the kids in the village were seriously sick and Ed tries so hard to help them with limited access to modern medicine.

"I understand." Louis nods.

"We were losing you as you were bleeding quite heavily and it will take days before we can bring you the nearest place for treatment." Ed features turns solemn.

"I almost died." Louis says in horror.

The thought of being minutes away from death brought a sense of dread and he looks at Ed for confirmation but Louis suddenly felt a very strong presence entering the room which made him shiver a bit. He quickly turns toward the door and finds Harry, eyes trained to Louis as he steps inside the room. Louis cannot even force himself to look away as if he was hypnotized by the look Harry was giving him.

"Yes, you did." Harry answers for Ed.

Ed must have sensed Harry too because he quickly stands up from his chair and put some distance between him and Louis.

Louis only manages to look away from Harry when Ed speaks.

"Um will you be explaining this to him Harry?" Ed asks unsurely.

"Yes, let me explain this to him myself. Thank you, Ed, you may leave us for now." Harry answers as he pulls away his gaze from the prince and nodded at Ed.

"Alright." Ed nods at him in return and left the room.

Unlike Eleanor’s departure, Ed closes the door leaving the two alone.

Louis can feel something different in the air, like it was weighing him down and he is not sure why it suddenly felt too hot. His body was tingling and he wants to scratch his skin but decides not to because Ed said that Harry will be telling something to him which Ed fails to mention. Harry who was standing at the far corner of the room and just staring at the floor being quiet.

Louis stares at him and waits.

"I am sorry my prince." It took Harry a few minutes to speak but that is all he manages to say.

Louis’ brow furrows because he does not know why Harry was apologizing. Did he do something that Louis was unaware of? His actions seem odd so Harry probably did do something Louis would not approve of. It must have been big considering how he just apologized, Harry never felt apologized to him seriously.

"What? What did you do Harry?" Louis asks instead.

Louis did not like how Harry looks bothered and uneasy, this was actually the first time he saw him so unsure about himself and that made Louis frown. Harry looks up to meet Louis eyes and Louis shivered a bit. He will not admit that Harry looking at him made something inside of him tingle.

"I only did what was best to save you." He says.

‘ _Best for me?’_ Louis asks himself and stares at Harry with a confuse frown.

He really did not know what was going on or what was Harry saying. He only woke up for Christ sake, he wishes Harry would stop giving cryptic messages and expecting Louis to just understand them. He is nowhere near being a psychic and Harry as not helping him with anything.

"Tell me." Louis demands him, voice firm and annoyed.

Harry looks away and brushed the stray curls away from his face. The move was oddly fascinating and Louis feels himself flushing because Harry looked handsome being troubled and brooding.

Louis needs to stop thinking about this about Harry.

But Harry refuses to reply and Louis’ patient is dissolving.

"Tell me Harry!" He snaps.

Harry did not like the way Louis’ voice rise because he winced and then he glared at Louis’. Louis barely flinch because he was used to being at the receiving end of Harry’s glares.

"Can you not feel it?" Harry’s voice was cold but after a few seconds he sighed and stares at Louis softly.

Louis was getting frustrated because he is not in the right state of mind to b playing mind games with Harry.

"Feel wha-" Louis was about to make a nasty retort but then he felt it, a sudden burning feeling on his neck and he gasps in pain. Hand flying to his neck to touch the skin but he froze when his hand landed on a bruise. Lightly tracing it with his finger and he can never mistake it for any other else.

"No." Louis whispers brokenly.

He closes his eyes to try and prevent the tears from coming because he will not cry in front of Harry Styles.

He did not even notice Harry walking near his bed because he was too focused on touching his neck.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispers.

Louis angrily turns to him, eyes cold and glaring.

"You marked me." Louis hissed.

Now he understands why all the sudden emotion he was feeling kept coming out of nowhere because they were never his feelings to begin with.

They were Harry’s.

"It was the only way." Harry tried to reason out.

His eyes were trying to speak to Louis, the urgency in his voice was like a dagger in Louis’ heart but he ignores it because he was only feeling them because Harry marked him and soul bonding himself to Louis.

"Of course, there are other ways! You cannot just mark me without my consent!" Louis shouts angrily but he cannot help the tears that were starting to spill from his eyes.

He does not know how to react, unsure of what was about to happen now because soul bonding was not something to take lightly.

Louis dreams to do it with someone he loves but he knew it was never going to happen even when he was little because the responsibilities he has prevented him from meeting his soul mate. But he hopes it could at least happen it to someone he likes and not while he was unconscious and about to die.

Also, if his family learns about this, his father would disown him and his brothers would probably kill Harry. He was also supposed to be mated to a brute king but he might also kill Harry and Louis.

Louis was really doomed.

"I do not exactly have the time to ask you as you were in the brink of death." Harry sighs and Louis notices that he was struggling to control himself to pull Louis close.

Louis was not any different, because he now wanted Harry to hug him and comfort him and this was because their biology fucked them both up.

"Please leave." Louis hiccups.

He turns on his bed and gave Harry his back so he does not have to look at him anymore. He cannot seek Harry’s comfort, he will never forgive him from what he did. Louis can felt the heavy load on his chest and he knew it was Harry’s and not his.

"Lou-" Harry starts but Louis closes his eyes and screamed.

"Leave!"

Harry did not do anything nor speak and decided to leave the prince even if it was against his will, he knew he needed to calm down first

The room fell silent when Harry left and Louis’ drowns himself with his thought.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo? What do you guys think? Is it worth the fucking wait?


	10. Loving it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to know the characters mooore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 

 

After Harry leaves, Louis is left alone to contemplate his life. He cannot take his hands off his mark and how every drag of his fingers sends chills over his body and how the thought of being mated to Harry makes his heart beat excitedly.

Because Louis will never be able to change anything.

"Lou?" A sudden voice speaks which makes Louis snap into attention and mind stops wandering to green eyes and curly hair.

He finds Eleanor with a tray of food, a small from on her face. Behind her was Niall and Zayn who both looked equally worried.

Louis did not say anything and let them all inside, Eleanor places the food on the wooden table next to Louis’ bed while Niall sat on the abandoned chair. Zayn stays beside the door and crosses his arm over his chest.

Louis finally gets a hint on why Ed was quick to put some distance to Louis and why Zayn decides to not enter completely. Ed and Zayn were both alpha and they respect Harry too much to not get close enough to his omega. The idea angers Louis too much because this was the sole reason why he was against this, people might treat him differently because he was mated with Harry, he was not sure if it was because of fear.

Louis can only imagine the reaction of the people in the village, there were a handful of alphas here. They will probably never see him as Louis anymore but Harry’s omega.

Louis clenches his fist and speaks but refuses to make eye contact with anyone.

"Why didn’t you stop him El?"

"Oh Lou, I'm so sorry." El apologizes.

“Do not blame this all to Harry, Louis.” Niall says after Louis did not respond.

Louis does not want to turn his anger to Eleanor or even Niall, because among everyone here. They were the ones he was closes to, Eleanor was an omega while Niall was a beta so he has an easier time with them. Zayn was an alpha along with Liam and Louis likes them but he was not that close with them.

But they all could have done for this to be prevented. Surely, if they really care, they will think of what Louis will feel especially Eleanor.

"He marked me without my consent and now I'm mated to him." Louis replies, tone hard and hurt.

Louis feels like he received the ultimate form of betrayal because he really considers them as friends and a family.

Eleanor quickly kneels next to Louis’ bed and takes his hand.

"Lou, it was the only way.”

“And you know that the stronger the alpha is the faster the healing process would be and Harry is the strongest alpha in the village. I wish there was other way to save you but we were losing time." Zayn adds from where he was standing.

Louis closes his eyes and let out an exhausted sigh. He knew about that, his tutors back at the castle taught him alpha-beta-omega dynamic and how alphas are the superior being while omegas are just made for mating and breeding. Betas are normal, they do not experience any abnormal cycles that the other two genders have. When an alpha mark an omega, a soul bond is formed and part of the strength of the alpha is passed on the omega for them to be able to carry the strength to carry babies.

When Harry had marked Louis, he had transferred his healing abilities and regenerative traits that made Louis’ body heal and regenerate the blood that he had lost from the wound.

Louis was alive because of Harry.

"When I was little, I imagined mating with someone I love and it will be as magical and amazing as what my mother tells me when she is tucking me to bed at night?" Louis reminisces.

A small smile forms on his lips and Eleanor squeezes his hand. The memories of his childhood were not as awful even if his father failed to shower him with affection, his mother never failed to make him feel love.

She would tell him tales of people meeting their soul mate and how soul bonding with your soul mate makes you a different person. There was no explanation to it but alphas can sense better on who their soul mates are than omegas so Louis never really met anyone he has deep connection with.

But Louis was a prince.

“When I heard that I was to marry King Alexander, my whole delusion of meeting my soulmate crumbled.” Louis voice almost came to whisper.

“You do not deserve to be used and marked by that awful king Louis.” Niall grumbles angrily.

 “I know, but do you think being mated to Harry is different than being mated to the king? I do not want to offend any of you, you have all been kind and gracious and I never felt anything but welcome.” Louis says, looking at Niall and then to Zayn.

Louis does not want to hurt any of their feelings but he needs his point taken.

“But it does not change the fact that you have taken me here first and that you have committed crimes against the royal family, my family.” He finishes with a huff.

The two awkwardly scratched their backs and Louis almost felt really bad. The royal family owns more treasure than they need so a few stolen things does not really affect them but it was still against the law to commit thievery.

"Harry is not as bad as you thought he is Louis!” Eleanor suddenly snaps, aggravated at how Louis was judging her friends.

Louis stares at Eleanor in surprise.

“How can you prove this to me El, he just killed a lot of men and even fed one to a tiger.” He reasons out, recalling the events that happen not that long ago.

“Grimshaw deserved it.” Niall angrily mutters.

Well, yes, Louis agrees that Grimshaw deserves it but it does not mean it was okay to go killing a lot of people which was unnecessary.

“Remember when you heard the news about our carriage being hijacked.” Eleanor suddenly spoke, eyes cast on the floor and mouth set in a thin line.

Louis stares at Eleanor in shock, feeling guilty all of a sudden because he was meaning to ask Eleanor about it but he never got the right time.

“El, of course I remember. That was the most devastating news I heard. I cannot even function properly for weeks after that.” Louis whispers sadly.

How can he forget such a tragic thing, he can remember the chaos in the castle’s kitchen and men shouting of Eleanor’s family’s death? He had stood their frozen and unable to react and his heart breaking in a million pieces.

“I am very glad that you care deeply about my family Lou.” Eleanor smiles.

 “But what does it have to do with Harry? Is Harry the one who did it El? Did he kill your parents?!” Louis asked, his tone starting to rise at the mere idea of it.

“No Lou!” Eleanor quickly dismisses his thought.

At Louis confuse frown, Eleanor continues.

 “Harry is actually the one who saved me.” She adds.

Louis was left more and more confuse.

“What? But how?” he asks.

Eleanor sits herself down on Louis’ bed and he scoots himself to make room. Niall and Zayn remains quiet as they let Eleanor tell her story. They knew all about it but it was her story to tell and Louis listens attentively.

“Our carriage was hijacked by another group of bandits and they killed everyone Lou but they kept me alive. They wanted to sell me off as a slave and at that time I wish they would have just killed me as well.” Eleanor says, eyes getting wet which she quickly wipes away.

“El.” Louis starts to lose his words, heart breaking for his friend.

He holds her hand as a way to comfort her.

“I was so heartbroken at seeing my parents die but nothing hurts more when they took me to and I saw a lot of omegas like me there, it was a lot ranging from young boys to girls and ages as young as 10.”

Louis did not speak, unable to form any words and the horror of having her friend witness such a thing has doubled the pain he was feeling. What did Eleanor do to deserve it, what did those children do?

This was a reason why Louis sometimes hated how society treated omegas, it feels like once you lost someone you love who was omega, they it was normal. Life will go on and it was best to give up because there was no other way to find them.

“I met Danielle there.” Eleanor suddenly says.

“Danielle?” Louis asks in surprise.

“Yeah, she has been taking care of everyone and making sure that the bandits never took anyone of us for them to use. She would bargain and talk to them about how used omegas lose a lot of value and that we will be much expensive if we were to remain pure.” She says.

Admiration for the curly haired omega rises in Louis. He makes a mental note to talk to Danielle especially on how she tried to defend Louis from Grimshaw.

“She seems to always know how to take care of people.” Niall chuckles.

“Yeah, I admire her courage for that.” Zayn agrees.

Louis smiles and nodded, Danielle was a true mama bear even from the beginning.

“But what happened and how did you escape?” Louis finally remembers to ask.

“We didn’t know how to Lou but then one day the group brought another batch of hostages and Perrie was one of them.”

“Perrie!?” Louis gasps.

“Yeah, she was very calm about everything and barely flinch when the bandits shouted and manhandled them.” Eleanor says to Louis.

Louis can only imagine, he knew Perrie does not have a weak trait despite her omega status. Louis’ admires her for that and wishes he can be like her as well.

“When the bandits left us, Perrie was quick on her feet and gathered us all. She said someone was going to help us so we should be ready to escape.” Eleanor continues to say.

Louis has so much question in his mind but he decides to let Eleanor finish her story.

“Danielle looked suspicious but Perrie asked her to trust her and that her friends will come tonight when the bandits are asleep.” Eleanor explains.

Louis quickly looks at Niall and Zayn.

“It was you guys.” Louis says to Niall and Zayn, realization dawning on him.

“Yes Louis, it was us.” Zayn nods and gave Louis a small smile.

“Harry has been planning on stopping Adam’s group from taking omegas and selling them.” Niall adds.

Louis scrunches his brow because it still does not explain why they did it? The royal family had handled the omega kidnapping with a blind eye which infuriates Louis t no end but he has no other say because he was just another weak omega to be taken seriously.

“Why did Harry do it?” Louis questions, unsure of Harry’s motives for helping helpless omegas.

“Because he is against the whole omega trading. Almost all the omegas in the village are the ones Harry rescued. They didn’t have family to return to and they felt safe around Harry.” Eleanor states.

Louis feels nothing but complete astonishment, bewildered and utterly stupid.

Louis kept quiet and suddenly feels remorse about thinking of the worse in Harry and the others. Of course, they were not the usual type of self-centered criminals. They were almost heroes, heroes which grew unnoticed because of their history with the law.

Speaking about their history with the law, Louis remembers a particular one.

“But I heard rumors and they said that he had killed Queen Zara’s son.” Louis says after a certain rumor surrounding the curly headed outlaw appears on his head.

Queen Zara was the first Alpha queen of the East which was talked about in all of the kingdoms because it was believed that she had poisoned the former king to be able to get the throne. Louis never really knew or met the family because her mother hated her but Louis knew about them when the rumor about Harry killing the heir of the throne appeared. It was the time Harry’s name started getting famous and his bounty getting much more expensive.

“Louis, rumors in town are bullshit. Harry does not kill anyone that does not deserve. He will hurt them but never kill them.” Niall claims, shaking his hand dismissively.

“Besides, my mother has always been very dramatic.” Zayn snickers.

“Mother!?” Louis whips his head to Zayn, mouth dropping and probably looking like a total idiot.

Zayn merely shrugged and laughed at the look on the prince’s face. Well, you can’t really blame Louis because you don’t go all day meeting prince’s which eh, was ironic because he was prince himself. But he was sheltered, he had met alpha’s which all want to court him but they were rich businessmen, old king and random citizens. He had met an entirety of 3 prince before and they were all omegas like him.

This also explains why Zayn looked too perfect, like his face was sculpted by the gods himself which was unfair to be honest.

“I’m sorry if I failed to mention it Prince Louis, I did not like telling people about my life before.” Zayn says after calming his laugh.

Even his laugh was attractive. Christ.

“You are Lady Zara’s son.” Louis manages to say.

“Indeed, I am, the heir of the Malik throne.” Zayn bows his head and grins.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis refuses to see Harry.

Days have already passed but he still refuses to see Harry. He can sense him when he is near so it was easy to avoid him.

Firstly, it was still because of the mating business but mostly, it was because he was embarrassed on the curly outlaw. His behavior towards him was uncalled for and unfair and he did exactly what he needed to do to save Louis but instead, Louis accuses him of taking advantage of him.

Louis’ kind of a dick really.

So now he does not have a face to him and he has been keeping himself busy with talking to every omega in the village, asking them of their stories and Louis felt even more worse of all the great things they say about Harry.

And pride, just a small bit of pride at knowing he was mated to someone who a lot of omegas look up to.

Okay, so maybe not a bit but Louis refuses to admit it.

“How long are you going to avoid me?” Harry suddenly appeared behind Louis.

“Shit.” Louis curses and stares at Harry, nerves racking up his body.

Louis was so lost in his thoughts that he fails to feel Harry being near and now he was not sure if he was going to run or just face him already.

“Um.” Louis shrugged and decides to just face him and get this over with.

He was kind of getting tired of always needing to hide and run away from him.

Harry sighs when Louis refuses to speak and look at him, Louis looks up upon hearing the sound and finally notices how rough Harry looks. His eyes were surrounded by dark circles like he hasn’t had a proper sleep in days and Louis was straining his hand from touching his face.

“I wish I can do something to prevent things from happening.” Harry mutters under his breath.

He sounded so different, the old Harry Louis knew before who was walking with an aura that could equal a lion has tuned into someone who looks beyond troubled and tired.

Louis felt like crying and pulling his hair out because it was obvious this was his fault. He should have been able to control his mouth and not accuse Harry of things, especially now that he has a completely new view of him.

“This is my fault.” Louis facepalms himself.

It was clear this was his fault, Harry’s alpha might have mistaken Louis avoiding Harry as him rejecting the mark. Louis has heard stories about omegas rejecting their marks, alphas might be the stronger gender but a rejected mark can destroy them mentally.

“What?”

Louis did not want Harry to fall into pits of depression just because Louis is too coward to face him. He can only imagine the terrible things Harry must be feeling. Louis fails to bring into account the consequences of his action and that was so unfair in behalf of Harry. Harry who had only did the right thing to bring Louis out of death and here he is repaying him by being horrible.

“You look terrible and it is because of me.” Louis sighs sadly.

Harry groans and closes his eyes while massaging his throbbing temples. He makes a tentative step closer to Louis and stares at him.

“Please do not blame yourself my prince. I am responsible for my actions and it is my fault that you were in danger to begin with.” Harry says.

Louis gawks because of course Harry would take the blame.

 “You saved my life Harry.” Louis says in disbelief.

Harry sighs and walks a few feet away from Louis again, distancing himself because Louis’ scent was too much and he was already having a hard time controlling himself from pulling Louis closer.

He was not sure if the omega would react nicely to that.

“Yes, but I may as well have destroyed it because now you are tied to me.” He continues to say.

Louis can only stare at him in disbelief. He never knew there was side of Harry who was too much of a fucking saint.

He needs to make this right.

 “You did not destroy my life, it may have changed because of the circumstances but it is in the past.” Louis nodded, determined.

His heart was beating a mile a minute but the intense gaze Harry was giving him makes him want to melt. Why does he have to be mated to someone who's deeply attractive.

“My prince.” Harry pulls Louis out of his daze.

Louis shook his head and rid himself with the thought, it was the omega inside that's been drooling to Harry anyway, yeah, it probably is.

Snorts.

“We will think of a way and see what the future holds but for now-“ Louis stops mid-sentence and bit his lip. He was contemplating if he should do this but what the hell right.

He hugs Harry tightly, burying his face on his neck.

“Please accept my gratitude for saving my life.” Louis mumbles to Harry.

Louis can feel how Harry’s body freezes when he hugs him but he smiles when slowly Harry eases himself to hug Louis back, a bit unsure but less tense.

Louis ignores the tingling sensation in his body and the nagging voices in his head to stop smelling Harry because his scent was so heavenly because hugging Harry feels right.

Louis loves it- his omega does. 

Yeah right.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you guys think? someone asked me about Eleanor's past so here it is.


	11. Rules of the Outlaws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning of freezing updates in ao3 and post it on wattpad, I just don't think people read my works here anymore :(

Louis was right when he said that the villagers will act way different from how they were before all the mating happened. Louis knew that this village acted like a pack, everyone was a family and they were all equal but the unsettling thought that crosses Louis' mind was that they treated Harry as their alpha, the leader and the strongest among every alpha who will serve and protect them from dangers like Grimshaw.

Which means being mated to him makes him the omega of the pack alpha. It was a thought that never fails to make Louis blush uncontrollably.

He knew that group packs were no longer being followed in todays generation as the kingdom have abolished it after numerous pack conflicts prevented people from having peace. So it was decided that only one leader will rule a certain kingdom and lead.

Louis decided not to dwell so much about how the people always greeted him plesantries and how they sometimes bow their heads when he's passing them which makes him want to groan in frustration.

He was not new to the whole receiving respect thing because this was how the people in the kingdom treated him no matter how much he hated it.

But this was different than the kingdom, this was supposed to be his escape from the scrutiny of the people. He wanted to be as equal as any other person here and not someone to be looked up upon. The kids of the village has also started getting shy to come near him anymore, bless kids for being honest because when Louis asked them once why they never give him flower crowns anymore, they answered that they were afraid that the flowers weren't pretty enough for Harry's omega.

Louis had excused himself and stomped away towards the forest to calm himself and breathe because this was just the icing on the cake.  
He was no longer Prince Louis of the North here or even the kidnapped prince, he was now just known as Harry's omega.

Louis sat on the ground and started plucking the grass angrily, muttering something under his breath as he focused on making the grass patch disappear.

"My Prince."

Speak of the devil himself.

"Go away Harry." Louis grumbles, not wanting to see the alpha.

Louis is not avoiding Harry anymore, they came into a sort of understanding that Harry can see Louis and Louis will not run away when he sees him. It helped Harry control his inner alpha and he looks better now, no more dark circles under his eyes and if Louis didn't know him better, Harry was already back to the same person he was before.

But today is different because Louis is pissed beyond imaginable and Harry's presence is not helping.

"I believe I have to deny your request." Harry replies as he sat opposite to Louis.

Louis refuses to look at Harry or even acknowledge him but his presence makes his inner omega whine, like it wants to be near Harry but no way is Louis going to follow his instincts.

Harry is making it difficult though because he keeps replanting the grass that Louis had pulled from the ground. Louis doubt they will live though, some of them did not have roots in them but Harry does not look like he minds.

"I am not in the mood Harry." Louis scoffs and continues to pull the grass faster.

"What seems to have bothered you my prince." Harry inquires after a minute of Louis trying to kill the grass and Harry saving them.

It was ironic really.

"How about we just sit here and stay quiet?" Louis retorts back.

He is expecting Harry to make fun of his childish attitude but he was just surprise when Harry took Louis hand to stop him from plucking any more grass and holds it against his own.

"If I do that then I will be held responsible for the disappearance of the grass in the mountain." Harry replies, Louis can see him smirking so Louis quickly pulls his hand away and looks away from Harry. He knows that his face might have turned slightly bit red from Harry holding his hand but he will not admit to such thing.

"Do not be so dramatic." Louis replies to him.

"I also cannot leave you feeling displeased." Harry states as he lay on the ground with his hands behind his head.

Louis just looks at him and wonders why Harry always seems to appear in moments when Louis was down. He is nowhere to be found when Louis is looking for him but when he needs him, he will appear out of no where.

"Like you know anything about pleasing." was Louis' reply after pulling his gaze away from Harry.

"I have been told many times about how great I am at pleasing people." Harry says in an innocent tone.

"You are so full of shit." Louis replies with a roll of his eyes.

Harry burst out laughing at Louis reaction. Louis knew Harry was alot of things but never innocent but why does the thought of Harry being with other people made Louis feel uneasy.

Louis closes his eyes and tries to push the thought away.

"I feel like you are being corrupted by Niall, I miss it when you are nice and sweet." Harry suddenly says after he was done laughing at Louis.

Louis suddenly feels defensive.

"Like an omega is that it?" He counters as he raise an expectant brow at Harry. Daring him to say something about Louis being a docile omega for his alpha pleasure to please.

Harry stares at him and smiles.

"No, like Louis." he answers truthfully.

And there goes Louis omega acting like crazy at what Harry just said. He is not sure why a simple statement brought a form of relief to Louis because there was something about people seeing you for who you are and not for your gender.

Harry looks pleased and he must have felt what Louis was feeling.

"Tell me something about yourself." Louis decides to change the subject.

"What do you want to know?" Harry asks as he stares at Louis, questioning.  
Louis shrugs and stares at his hands, all smudged with dirt and grass.

"Eleanor told me about how you have been saving a lot of omegas from the illegal trade." he starts.

Louis never fails to recall the conversation because it was something Harry did that changes his outlook on the outlaw.

"I do." Harry nods.

He did not add anymore to the answer as he stares at the sky above.

"But why would you that Harry?" Louis asks and quickly adds something when Harry turns to him and raises a brow. "Do not take this the wrong way because it is a great thing to do, an honorable thing."

"Honorable huh? I thought you said never to use a nice word to describe a criminal." Harry smirks.

Louis knew Harry was stalling, trying to change the subject but being subtle about it. Louis wanted to know what made Harry who he is today and as he dodge the question, it only means something that was not easy to tell or topics to say during a casual conversation.

Something big must have happened to Harry and Louis wanted to know what that is but maybe Harry was not yet ready.

"You do not need to answer Harry." Louis says softly.

Harry might be an outlaw but Louis knows he needs his own privacy and he respects that.

"Thank you my prince." Harry smiles and closes his eyes.

Louis decides to lay on the ground as well and staring at the sky and he lets the silence settle between them until it was broken by Harry's deep voice.

"My mother was an omega who was forced into slavery." Harry says softly.

Louis quickly got up and stares at Harry with wide saddened eyes. Louis can feel it, from the bond he has with Harry that he was hurting deep inside. It was a feeling so strong that Louis can feel as if he was hurting too.

Harry tries to mask it though by smiling at Louis and looking away.

"I was not yet born when she was kidnapped and sold but she was used and abused until she got pregnant with me." He continues.

Louis did not dare speak because he knows it's taking everything in Harry to form words. Louis just stares at Harry, heart breaking at how the alpha looks so vulnerable. He's omega was whining and wanting to comfort the alpha.

"She was so strong for not giving up, especially when I was born. She did everything to protect me from the people that hurted her. I watched them beat her up and I was so young back then." Harry closes his eyes and took a deep breath.

Louis is not sure how or when it happens but his body is betraying him because it was already moving close to Harry. He knows that it was not his omega that did it, he wants to comfort Harry because Louis can only imagine a young boy watching his mother getting hurt and he has to stop himself from crying.

Louis was surprise when Harry pulls Louis over his chest and the prince didn't know what to do because this was not something that happens everyday. He feels Harry taking a whiff of his scent and sighing, Louis realizes that Harry was calming Louis and himself by being this close.

Louis just lets him, the calming pheromones helping him.

He thinks that the story was over but Harry continues.

"Even when I was young and haven't presented yet, I attacked them and tried to protect her but they were stronger. My mom, she was so weak yet she was still able to defend me. She took a knife and dismembered him." Harry mutters darkly.

Louis closes his eyes and tries to not get affected by Harry's emotion. Dismembered him means that asshole deserved it, he does not need to reproduce and Louis suspects Harry inherits his kind heart from his mother.

"What happened to you mother?" Louis asks after a moment.

"He killed her." Harry answers.

Louis pulls his head away from Harry's chest so that he can look at the alpha.

"Harry, I am so sorry." he whispers sadly.

Harry smiles at the prince.

"It was not your fault my prince."

"But that was awful to witness." Louis cries.

Now he understands, why someone would finally step up to stop the vile action. The kingdom never bats an eye at the increasing number of missing omegas because they never understands what Harry had experienced. Louis does not know what will happen if something like Harry experienced happens to him, he can imagine seeing his mom, the queen getting mistreated and his heart breaks.

No human being deserves to be treated like that.

Harry quickly got up and tries to comfort the heart broken omega. Louis wanted to laugh because this was supposed to be the other way around but he cannot stop his emotions.

"Do not cry, my mother was an omega yet she did everything to protect me. That is why I bowed to never stop putting an end to this horrible tradition of having omega used as slaves and seen as objects because like my mother, they are human too." Harry says softly as he softly brushes the thumb of his fingers to Louis' eyes.

"I wish there was someone like you before that could have saved your mother." Louis sniffs as he pulls Harry to a hug.

Because it was true, if there was someone like Harry from the past who grew the courage to stop the mistreatment then Harry would have been a normal boy with a loving mother. The pain had molded him into something that makes him who he is today.

No matter the mask he has behind, Louis knew that Harry was still hurtibg and he wants him to be okay, even if it was years ago. Louis knew he has to do something because someone like Harry deserves all the good karma in the world.

"I wish for the same as well." Harry sighs as he rubs Louis' back in comfort.

"Thank you for sharing this with me." Louis closes his eyes and felt grateful for what Harry's mother did to protect his child. To the woman he might never even meet but already has a place in Louis' heart.

~*~*~*~

Louis was in a far better mood after spending the afternoon with Harry.

He was embarrassed for crying on Harry even if it was not exactly his story that was told, but the emotion was so strong that Louis just couldn't stop it.

Louis knew something inside of him has finally snapped, letting the alpha comfort him and care for him. It was delusional, Louis might go crazy but he cannot help himself from smiling.

"You look happy today Louis." Danielle points out after staring at the prince oddly.

Louis was humming happily while he stirs the soup in the pot. They were preparing for dinner and Louis volunteers to assist Danielle.

"I am always happy." Louis replies with a nod.

"I can see that, but something is different." Danielle comments suspiciously.

Louis waves his hand at her in dismissal.

"You are overthinking things Danielle." he states.

Danielle shrugs and starts looking for an ingredient she needs from the cupboards but finds nothing.

"Okay, whatever you say. Can you like get me those herbs from the garden, we are all out of stock." she turns to Louis and asks.

"Okay, I will be back." Louis replies and starts heading out on the garden.

Eleanor said before that they like to plant herbs, spices and vegetables in the garden so they will not need to go to the market to get it. The market was too far away for the villagers to go so they all help out in planting various edible food and only harvest what they need.

Louis really likes how the whole village does not need any money to function as a group of community.

Louis was busy picking up the ingredients when he felt a presence behind him.

"Oh, Harry. What are you doing here." Louis asks in surprise after seeing Harry standing with his hands behind his back.

They were just together not that long but it doesn't mean Louis did not like seeing him again, he's omega was already purring with joy.

"There is actually something I would like to give you." Harry mumbles before pulling out a bundle of sunflowers behind him.

"Did you just give me flowers?" Louis asks incredulously as he stares at the brightly colored flowers in awe. He took it slowly from Harry's grasp and tries not to blush at the attention of the alpha.

Harry looks away when Louis notices him staring, coughing awkwardly as he speaks.

" I came across them while I was walking here, might as well give it to you." he states nonchalantly.

Louis frowns and looks away.

"Thanks." Louis mutters drily. "You should not have bothered if it's too much of a task." he continues, feeling suddenly upset.

Harry makes it look like it was a task that he did not like to do and it hurts Louis, only a little bit hurt.

"Forgive me, I just though the flowers were something that will lift your mood." Harry quickly apologizes after noticing the frown on the prince.

Harry's alpha curses himself internally at being so nonchalant at speaking to his omega. His omega should be cherished and loved, not be treated like a waste of time.

Louis' didn't seem to notice the internal argument between Harry's mind.

"I just assume you were courting me." Louis mumbles under his breath.

There was really a part inside of Louis that entertains the idea. Of course he would not blatantly agree to be Harry's omega just because he has the mating bite. He wants Harry to do it the normal way and court him, Louis still has class you know.

"If this was any normal circumstances, courting happens before the mating bite and not after." Harry replies to him which made Louis roll his eyes.

"I wonder whose fault is that?" He states.

"Do you want a proper courting my prince?" Harry asks, looking serious all of the sudden.

"No." Louis denies but he bit his lips because he wants to say yes as well.

Harry hums and stares at Louis like he read what Louis was thinking.

"Good because I do not think I can give you that." he explains.

His statement was clear as day and Louis feels like he was punched with how Harry's words had hurt him. For the first time he felt so affected at something he can't help but deny before. He knows that a part of him wants Harry but hearing the words that explains Harry's own feeling is worse than being shot with an arrow.

"The royal etiquette of courting a prince is not something an outlaw like me would do." the alpha continues.

Every word feels like a stab on his gut.

"I understand Harry?" Louis forces himself to nod.

He will not be pathetic and beg for Harry to do something that he cannot do in his own.

Louis was staring sadly at the flowers in his hand when Harry had stepped close and lifted Louis' chin with his fingers, smiling at the omega.

"I do not want you to be in a miserable mating." Harry softly whispers as he stares at the omega in front of him.

"What are you saying?" Louis asks, confuse and heart throbbing painfully fast on his chest.

He does not have the power nor will to pull his gaze away at the intense stare of the alpha in front of him.

"I cannot court you following the rules of the Royals." Harry murmurs as he leans in close to Louis.

Louis closes his eyes and waits for something, he knew what he was waiting for. He can taste it on the tip of his tongue but Harry stops while his lips were mere inches away from Louis and whispers softly, so softly that only Louis can hear it himself..

"But I will court you in the rules of the outlaws." he finishes before surging ahead and kissing Louis, pouring his emotions to their very first kiss.

Because Harry will be damned if he lets this omega go without a fight.

~*~*~*~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, I wrote another book called "Wanted Housemates". Will appreciate if you check it out as well. Also, what do you guys think of Harry finally courting Louis!! And what is the outlaw ways of courting? 
> 
> We will find out on the next chapter...See you!


	12. A Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay first of all, you guys are fucking amazing. I will finish this book because a lot of you had voiced out and gave me their opinion.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter because you well damn deserve it.

 

~*~*~*~

Just when Harry had just given Louis the confession of a lifetime, he suddenly disappears to do some 'business'. He had been gone along with the others after Liam had gathered some rumors about a group of bandits keeping omegas and auctioning them. Louis is not heartless to not let Harry saved them so now he is left in the village and waiting impatiently for Harry's return.

Louis did not want to pout and act childish so he gathers all the omegas that he is close to and tried not get too embarrass at knowing that all his omega friends are girls. It is not really an unknown fact but male omegas are rare just as female alphas are.

Louis had taken Eleanor, Danielle and Perrie into the living room, the three all had curious looks directed on the prince.

"I need your help guys." Louis announces when everyone has finally taken a seat.

"Is there something wrong Lou?" Eleanor asks, worry lacing her tone.

Since Louis has been shot by an arrow, Eleanor seems to always be worrying about him. Louis is not that surprise because if the same thing happens to her, he was sure he had been doing the same thing.

"Harry's courting me." Louis finally says after contemplating for too long.

He knew it was best to tell them directly and not go much into details, he is still not sure if Harry had shared his past from the others or only to Louis. It was a rather important subject that Louis felt too personal to share to other people. If Harry decides to tell the others then it is fine but it will not be coming out of Louis' mouth.

Louis watches the other's expression morph from confusion into one of complete delight. Eleanor was the first to stand up, running towards Louis and engulfing him into a tight friendly hug.

"Oh I am so happy for you Lou." She gushes excitedly.

"Finally!" Perrie exclaims in equal excitement.

Louis then turns to Danielle, waiting for her reaction if it was positive or negative. Danielle did not look that surprise but she has a wide grin set on her face as she stood as well and carefully hugged the prince.

"It really is about time Styles did something." She whispers to Louis before she kisses him on the cheek.

Louis was blushing red when they finished smothering him with hugs and kisses. He loves how positive they all reacted upon his and Harry's blooming relationship. It makes him want to imagine what his family would have felt when he announces that he is to be mated with someone he actually has feelings for. The only memory he has is the tears and protest he received from his brothers when his father announced that he was to be mated with the ruthless king, it was a terrible one.

Louis did not want to reminisce such awful memory so he shakes his head and gave his attention to the others.

"But why do you need our help?" Perrie asks once everyone is settled again.

"It is just, I am not sure about how this will go?" Louis pauses apprehensively as he fiddles with his fingers, not sure on how to continue.

He raises his gaze to meet theirs and was only met with encouraging looks, gesturing for him to continue. Louis smiles gratefully and let out a deep sigh before speaking again, this time not sounding unsure.

"Harry had said that he will court me following the rules of the outlaws. It seems I am not that familiar with it." He explains.

Eleanor nods in understanding. "I understand, it is really different from when we are in the castle Lou." She adds.

When Eleanor was still in the castle, she had seen how many alphas had visited the kingdom to meet Louis. She and Louis would sometimes sneak out whenever Louis was invited by a random Duke or a very old Count for lunch or dinner. The first step in courting a royal is by gifting the omega with expensive gifts and then inviting the omega to the alpha's place before asking the parents for their hand in marriage. It was as bland and as simple as that; the omega is then for you to own.

Louis' arranged marriage with the old tyrant was different as it was created to make an alliance between two kingdoms at war.

Still, Louis believes the life of an omega is worse but the life of a prince omega is far worst.

Louis turns to Eleanor to give her a reassuring smile, he knew that she has an inkling feeling of how his life was before. He then turns his gaze to Danielle who started speaking.

"Generally, the Rules of the Outlaw only applies in this village Louis." She states as she stares at him with a small smile. "Harry is the one who constructed it." She finishes.

Her statement had left Louis feeling surprised and a bit confused as well.

"Really? I did not know it was possible to create a Rule unless you are king." Louis says with a confused frown.

"We never follow your kingdoms rule Louis, no offense." Perrie replies.

"None taken." Louis assures her "And perhaps you are right. If our rules are to be followed then you might as well all be beheaded." Louis adds looking solemn.

It was a gruesome punishment but the rising number of bandits and outlaws had forced Louis' father to implement the law of all beheadings of anyone related to the criminals. Louis did not want to imagine everyone in the village getting their head cut off.

"You see? It is quite harsh so Harry has taken the step to creating our own rules to follow." Perrie explains and Louis can only nod.

He does not realize the authority Harry has in the village that they are willing to follow the rules he created. Such trust given to the alpha is similar to what their people give to Louis' father but he was king, and Harry was merely a leader of a group of outlaws but the amount of power feels the same.

"Have you been courted before Louis?" Danielle asks out of the blue.

"I am but I never really give it much thought or attention." Louis admits embarrassingly.

It makes him feel like he was spoiled but no one can blame the prince if he did not like the unwelcome attention. All the person who had given him an interest were old and has an attitude worse than Louis can think of. Louis was lucky because his father never let him be courted until he turned sixteen because he had heard stories of other aristocrats marrying their children as young as 10. Louis felt sick to the stomach and nothing but pity to the poor helpless omegas.

"Wow, the royals do have a weird way of mating." Perrie scoffs.

"It is, courting means lavishing you with gifts ranging from golds, jewelries, clothes made of the finest silk and exotic pets like tigers and camels." Louis replies to her.

He vaguely remembers the mountains of gifts that the palace guards have to give back because Louis' brothers refuse to accept it. Louis feels like he has been unmated for so long because his brothers never let any alpha near Louis but the marriage between Louis and the King of the South was Louis' father's decision and they were left powerless to do anything.

"So the Royals way of courting a mate is by rubbing it in their face that they are rich and they can provide?" Perrie suddenly asks in a disturb tone, pulling Louis out of his thoughts.

Louis nods sadly. "It appears so." He says.

The reality of it hurts.

"Listen Lou, in the rules of the outlaw, mating is an important thing." Perrie explains to him.

Louis titls his head to the side "How so?"

"An outlaw can only court one person in his life with the intention of mating." Eleanor explains with a proud grin.

The rule sounds lovely but why was the thought suddenly making him sad.

"Harry has already given me the mark, I feel like he is left with no choice but to mate with me." Louis admits with a sad frown.

What if the reason he agreed to court Louis is because he already has the mating bite? The accidental bite that happened because Louis was stupid enough to get shot by an arrow and now Harry was left without any choice, what if Louis was just an option.

"Do not say that Louis." Danielle's serious voice caught Louis by surprise.

He turns toward the brunette and expects to be lectured on but her expression was not of anger nor condescending.

"I have known Harry for years and he never once shown any interest to other omega. He is quite famous you know, a lot of omega, betas and even alphas throw themselves at him." She explains to him.

"Alphas? How will that even work?" Louis could not help but gawk and control the incredulous tone in his voice.

It was deeply unheard of in Louis' kingdom because he knew a lot of people would frown upon a complicated pairing. The reason alphas were made for omegas is because of how their biology produces pheromones. Alphas go into ruts and omegas into heat, how can an omega be satisfied without a knot and an alpha take a knot from another alpha, it was absurd in Louis' opinion.

"The Royals are traditional people am I correct?" Danielle checks with a raise of her brow.

Louis nods "Yes, I believe we have lived to follow the order of only Betas mating with Betas and Alphas to Omegas."

"Well following the Rules of the Outlaw, anyone can court and mate anyone despite their gender just as long as they are true and honest with their intentions." Danielle proclaims.

Louis did not know what to say next as he was left speechless. Of course love was the only reason why an uncommon pairing can work and he should have not judged so early on. Louis feels embarrass but he grew in an upbringing so close minded that his opinion was dictated by theirs. But love is love and gender should not have been an issue, he cannot help but think how he would support Harry with this cause.

"Harry did that rule?" Louis asks but knew deep down what the answer will be.

He could not help but feel nothing but pride at being chosen to be mated in such an alpha that cared deeply about others.

"Yes Louis." The three omega female says in unison.

"It seems I have really underestimated Harry and misjudged him from the very start." Louis murmurs, recalling the events that made him change the way he looks at Harry.

"Harry truly is a gift and you are lucky to have him as a mate." Perrie says.

"I cannot wait for the courting to start Lou!" Eleanor cheers as she went to hug Louis once more, Perrie following her behind.

Louis was squished between Eleanor and Perrie and he could not help but laugh. It was such an amazing moment and Louis could not have asked for a better set of friends.

"And Lou?" Danielle says, calling for his attention.

"Yes?" Louis asks, turning to Danielle.

"Harry deserves you just as much as you deserve him." Danielle notes with a smile.

Louis couldn't help but blush at that.

  
~*~*~*~

  
'Wear this today.'

It was the only thing written on a piece of paper placed next to a flower crown adorned with blue periwinkle's. Louis was startled awake by the strong scent of an alpha nearby, Louis knew from the way his omega was reacting that it was Harry who had entered his room but he was nowhere in sight.

The only thing that is different was the flower crown sitting atop of his bedside table and the note beside it.

Louis was not sure why Harry had asked him to wear it but as he studied the crown and how it was crafted, he could not help but imagine if Harry had made it himself. Blushing extremely and trying not to squeal in utter delight, Louis wore it and left his room.

Everyone is already up and doing things around the house, they pause once they notice the appearance of Louis and their gaze landing on the crown on his head.

"Louis!" Eleanor shrieks as she was the first to react.

The others followed as Eleanor lunges at Louis and hugged him so dearly. Too much happiness seeping out of everyone at the sight of Louis wearing the flower crown.

Louis was confused as hell.

"The courting finally starts!" Niall cheers.

"What?" Louis asks in confusion, not understanding a thing.

He wants to blame it on just being woken up and his head muddled with sleep, but he really is just clueless.

"I have to tease Harry at how thoughtful he plans this." Zayn mutters to Liam as he stares at what is placed on Louis' head.

"I don't understand." Louis voices out again because no one seems to be giving him any details into what was going on.

They all just look excited, happy and very please.

It was Danielle who finally decides to explain what was happening, much to the relief of Louis. He really needs some answers into what have caused such ecstatic emotions from everyone in the room.

"Courting starts when you are given a crown to wear to show people that you are being courted and making others aware that you are off limits." She says with a wink.

"Really!?" Louis could not help but gasp in surprise.

In the usual way of branding a person under courting, usually it was through an announcement in the center of town. It was utterly ridiculous, but in this way, it was simple and beautiful. Who doesn't like a crown to wear?

Louis could not believe Harry was capable of thinking something so beautiful especially with how he first met him, covered in a dark cloak and just about to kill his brother.

"It looks good on you, I love how the blue of the flowers accentuates your eyes." Perrie compliments him.

Louis smiles thankfully but then frowns when he realizes that when he got here, the children in the village would always make him a flower crown.

"But the kids, they always make me a crown." Louis voices out his thoughts.

"Kids are taught at a young age on how to perfect a flower crown and what it symbolizes, they cannot really court you but I assume they wanted to." Liam answers him.

"That explains why they stopped when Harry gave me the mating bite." Louis says in realization, flushing when he thinks about how those kids wanted to mate with him.

Liam nods in answer, smiling at the blushing prince.

"This is surprisingly very beautiful." Louis whispers almost to himself because it was true.

He should properly give Harry the credits, this was well thought and caring.

"I think I should go and look for Harry." Louis announces after a moment of just thinking about Harry, he could not wait to see the alpha.

"He is with Leona." Zayn tells the prince.

"Oh boy." Louis says, getting nervous all of the sudden.

The mention of the tiger had drain all the blood from Louis' face. He has been in the village for quite some time but getting proper acquainted with a tiger was hard work.

"Do not worry, Leona had recognized your scent already. She will not harm you." Liam chuckles as he notices the sudden lack of color on Louis' face.

"Whatever you say. I best be going now." Louis sighs and tries to calm his nervous heart.

The tiger was really all he worries about right now, not to mention the father who he was yet to meet. Hopefully he does not get to have the privilege especially knowing the tiger had Grimshaw's remain in its gut.

Louis scrunches his nose in distaste at the image.

"Best of luck Louis!" Eleanor beams as she watches Louis walk away towards the forest.

"Enjoy your first day of courting!" Niall shouts and Louis starts to feel nervous once more but for a whole different reason.

Louis already knew where Harry went when he decides to see Leona. It was the same place that Louis had first met the tiger and thought that she'll be eating him for dinner. It was not a long walk from the village but it felt like forever because he knew he'll be seeing Harry for the first time again after he had confessed to court him.

His heart was fluttering inside his chest and his stomach felt as if it's tied in knots as he saw Harry, his back facing Louis as he was kneeling on the ground and rubbing Leona's stomach. An action that was supposed to be given to a domesticated cat and not it's cousin which is an 80-kilogram wild animal.

Harry must have notice Louis nearby because he pauses what he was doing and stand up from his kneeling position. Leona not liking it but letting Harry go. Harry turns toward Louis with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Hello Harry." Louis greets him breathlessly.

"My Prince." Harry says as he walks closer to where Louis was standing.

Breathing in Harry's scent made Louis a bit weak in the knees. He has never actually tried to compare Harry's scent to anything before, but right now, as Louis tries to take it in, Harry smells like nothing Louis have smelled before. He had an array of perfumes that were made by the best perfumers in the kingdom and yet nothing compares to the sweet mesmerizing scent of Harry.

"You look dashing today." Harry adds as he stares at Louis' figure.

Louis shivers at the intensity in Harry's look but it was welcomed nonetheless.

"Already trying to woo me." Louis chuckles with a shake of his head.

Harry answers him with a grin before he places his hands around the crown in Louis' head and arranges it. Louis could not help but blush at the sudden close proximity but lets him do what he wants, his omega was not complaining.

"The flowers are at your liking?" Harry asks as he touches the petals of the flowers adorning Louis' head.

"I love it." Louis admits truthfully.

When Harry decides that it was perfect, he pulls away and admires his work. Louis was touched at how Harry created it on his own but a question still lingers in the back of his mind.

"Why periwinkle's Harry? I expect sunflowers and roses but why them?" Louis asks.

Because it was really an odd choice of flower, it was beautiful and unique but it was uncommon. He was curious into why Harry had chosen it instead of usual flowers used for courting like roses, as it was the symbol for love.

"Periwinkle's are symbol of blossoming friendship that is still in its first stages." Harry explains as he took the omegas hands, smoothing his rough calloused hand into Louis' soft ones.

Years of fighting had toughened the skin on Harry's hand but Louis doesn't seem to mind. It was a sign how Harry had trained and worked hard to be a skillful swordsman.

It was rather attractive in Louis' opinion.

But Louis was thoroughly and deeply curious with Harry's statement. Friendship.

He has mention a blossoming friendship, if Louis was anything to Harry, being a friend is farthest from the list. The recent events had failed for them to connect as friends and the accidental mating did not help either.

This courting was a surprise jump since they were already halfway mated, so Louis was bound to be left curious and Harry might have read what the young prince was thinking because he continued speaking.

"We have not been the best of friends and our first encounter was rather unpleasant but I want you to know that from now on, I am your friend." He declares as he lifts Louis' hand towards his lips and gave it a small kiss.

The action sends Louis into complete frenzy, though it was innocent, Harry's lips left a burning mark.

"You can share me your secrets and I will take them to my grave, you can ask me for comfort and I will never push you away. For a friend in need, is a friend indeed." Harry says as he smiles genuinely at Louis.

"Harry." Louis whispers softly, eyes stuck and frozen at the wonderful alpha in front of him.

His words had left a burning feeling in Louis' eyes and he blinked it away, laughing embarrassingly because of course he would start crying. He just couldn't believe his ears from hearing such emotional thing coming from an outlaw of all people.

"We must first learn to be friends and trust each other, for it will be the foundation of a strong relationship." Harry says before kissing Louis softly on the lips and grinning.

He pulls the awestricken prince towards the forest and Louis blindingly follows, trusting Harry for the very first time with his life. He believes the alpha will not do anything that will put the omega and in danger and it was truly a start.

Being a sheltered omega has deprived him of such feeling and if Louis knew that this was the feeling of falling in love, then he should have fallen in love long before.

But maybe, just maybe, it was just for Harry as it was meant to be.

  
~*~*~*~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guyssss, how was this chapter? Thank you for being awesome periwinkles (i decided to call you that for now). Spread the looooveee.
> 
> P.S. I would like to comment on the videoand news spreading about Harry getting sexually harrassed by a fan. Sexual harrassment happens to boys and girls, Harry being a man is not an excuse to touch him inappropriately. Keep your hands to yourself, that dick is taken.


End file.
